Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare
by bluegrey atticus
Summary: When her parents fell in debt, Bella found herself being shifted to who-knows-where as a -sex slave- or so she thought. Ready to end her life before giving up, she meets her master. Where have her will power gone? She could be in heaven for all she knew.
1. Author's Note :

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream ****or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

When her parents fell in debt, Bella found herself being shifted to who-knows-where, as a—sex slave—or so she thought. Ready to end her life before giving up, she meets her master. Where have her will power gone? She could be in heaven for all she knew. 

**RATED M**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you so much to all those who've reviewed (if you haven't, *nudge, nudge* you can leave one) and placed this story on favorites and alerts. I know this is not such a big story but I really appreciated the readers who left reviews. Don't worry, though. As long as you read and enjoy, I'll live

I've divided the whole (previous) one-shot format into chapters. I edited the story, formatted, tweaked and added bits and pieces here and there. The general story is still pretty much similar but feel free to read it again for any new pieces.

I also remember promising a continuation of sorts. I've been working on it but alas, school has been giving me a beating. And, I have been busy catching up on my reading list. But I _will_ deliver. I'm peeved with not being able to keep my promise.

Watch out for the "mini-sequel". It _may_ or may not be something major but I'll do what I can.

Thank you!

* * *

xxx

**Read. Rate. Review.**

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares Are Us

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream ****or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 1—Nightmares Are Us ::**

_If I am lost for a day; try to find me_

_But if I don't come back, then I won't look behind me_

_All of the things that I thought were so easy_

_Just got harder and harder each day_

_December is darkest and June is the light but this empty bedroom won't make anything right_

_But I can't live forever, I can't always be_

_One day I'll be sand on a beach by a sea_

_The pages keep turning, I'll mark off each day with a cross_

_And I'll laugh about all that we've lost  
_

_x Calendar Girl, __**Stars**__x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

_I can do this, I can do this…_

I chanted mentally as the vehicle rolled along the dark streets of the city. I took another lungful of oxygen, trying to cleanse my mind and body from tension, and exhaled with a gust. I was trying to calm myself. But it was no use!

I looked outside the window, which was a big mistake for my calming process. I cannot almost tell where I was or wherever I was going; everything was blurred by speed and hidden by the dark. My hyperventilation escalated. I was wishing life would just end before I got there. I cannot live with myself having a stranger violate me. Maybe I would be lucky. In this darkness and with the driver's speed, I may be lucky if we crashed on a post, rammed a wall or fall in some crevice or ditch. That might be a welcome phenomenon.

See, I was a sex slave.

I mentally cringed from the words. I could not have been in this predicament if not for my parents. I mean seriously, why would you leave your daughter with tumultuous debts she did not even know existed?

As I found out a few weeks ago, my mother loaned a huge amount of money from a company that turned out to be the decoy of an underground organization—how she managed to connect to one was beyond me—to support her latest craze: diamonds. I never thought of it before—each time she visited whenever Phil would be away—that Renee had some impressive adornments clinging to her body. I thought they were inexpensive; how wrong I was.

Renee referred the "organization" to my father, thinking it might help us when in need, especially since I was about to go to college. Charlie, on the other hand, had a bright idea, which I had never heard of from the people who raided the house to look for them, or so I thought. As payment for my parents' debts—in which they had died of—men in black suits from the organization abducted me and sold me like some parcel among other girls and guys whose families had also fallen for the ruse of unlimited money.

As it happened, Renee and Charlie got in an accident on their way home from a meeting with friends in Los Angeles.

Car chase.

It turned out they were being chased by the goons and the rest of the story went as every other boo-hoo story. I found myself clutching my chest, with tears silently falling from my eyes.

They did not survive.

I was basically holding on the tiniest fringes of anything I could hold on to, not allowing myself to be another sob story.

Despite of what they had done, they were still my parents and now I was orphaned. It was not that I cannot take care of myself. I can. But waking up each day was a living nightmare, knowing that there would be neither Renee calling from across the country in an ungodly hour to greet me good morning nor a half-asleep Charlie stumbling in the kitchen to eat the breakfast I cooked for us.

I began to sob. They say regret is always in the end. How true it was. If I just had any idea, maybe I would have spent more time with my parents. I can imagine myself and Charlie carpooling to go to his sacred fishing ground. Yes, I would go fishing with him.

I saw myself being hauled by Renee into a dressing room, holding tons of skirts and blouses she wanted me to try, to see if they looked good on me. But I was sure she would buy them for me anyway. Despite of her eccentricity, she had a great sense of taste. Everything she put in my hands was stamped with her seal of approval. I would go shopping with her until my feet hurt. Then I would whine and ask for her to stop with her frenzy but still go after her.

I was wailing by this time, my body slumped on the leather seats to muffle my cries. I was too defeated to have any pretense bravado or whatnot for my impending doom. I also did not want to irritate the man behind the wheels, lest he do something I would not have to think of again.

Another present wrapped in a burnt box was given to me by my subconscious. It was me in a black graduation gown, flanked with Charlie and Renee and Phil on my sides. My dad would be wearing my graduation cap, unashamed of the grins he got from the townsfolk. For once, he shed his Chief Swan image and was there for me as Charlie, the father of Bella Swan. Renee was there with Phil, holding my diploma in front of the camera with a huge smile whilst tears were flowing down her face.

We were—should have been, would have been—like that when I graduated in college.

But as prophetic as it was, everything was shattered, just like the glass on the door of Charlie's home—our home. And there I was—dumbly holding the phone as the paramedic on the other end of the line soothed me with the news.

I was alone… and headed to the unknown... With no Renee convincing me to calm down or a Charlie to drive me in his cruiser, stopping all other cars on their way just like in prom. Oh, how I hated that car! But how I missed it at that moment. It was better than this luxurious but daunting car.

All of those memories were now shattered and stepped on. There would be no happy moments in my life at this time. No Renee. No Charlie. To make things worse, I was acquired by a stranger as a sex slave like all of us there! A sex slave!

What if the one who bought me was an—I stopped the thought but it still slipped—old man? And I wasn't even thinking of an old man, old man. What if he's a sadistic one? My body convulsed wildly, my stomach heaving, as if wanting to regurgitate even my intestines. The palms of my hands became sweaty, accompanied by dewing perspiration on my nape.

Gah! Who else? Who else had the money that could compare with the prices that shit of a company demands?

Just kill me. Please, please, please. I will take it in stride. Maybe I could jump out of the window...

"Please, make these things easier," I whispered vehemently. Whoever was out there...

Suddenly, the car decelerated, pausing for a while as I heard iron gates open for us. The vehicle crawled for a few more meters before it came to a complete stop. The door opened, revealing the man behind the wheel of the suicidal car.

My fears were confirmed when I was greeted by a house of seemingly Victorian architecture, a house that sat on a wide berth of land which stretched around us.

Bad.

The exterior indicated that it had been erected at around the early twentieth century.

Very bad.

I was not sure if I was hallucinating but my head showed me a figure of an old man smiling menacingly at me, looking at me as what he paid me for. A shiver ran my whole being. I was panicking, my reigned fear springing all at once.

"Is that her, Felix?" I was surprised as a statuesque figure asked the man that I jumped a little. It was as if she came out of nowhere. Or maybe she had been waiting for us. I cannot exactly tell you which was true as I had been too caught up on my fear.

Felix started, obviously sharing my reaction. "Yes, Ms. Jane," he answered after regaining his composure.

Jane, as I supposed was her name, scrutinized my physique, my face, my hair. I felt very self-conscious. I was not beautiful. My—the word seemed to be made of steel as it entered my mind—parents said I was. But I was their child; that was natural.

I had long brown hair extending to my back, matching the color of my eyes. My skin was pale—and now ghostly white; it never had another color, lest I apply make-up or just naturally blush or turn green like I probably was at that moment. I was of average height, around five-feet-four-inches, with a not so voluptuous but also not skinny body.

What I was trying to say was: I was plain.

I did not know whether she was intentionally doing it or not, but she continued to glare at me for some more good minutes, as if in the next second my limbs would get deformed or my hair would magically become teased. Finally, unable to keep my rigid pose, which I was unaware of holding, my shoulders slumped inwardly—a habit I had always done whenever my confidence got assaulted. Besides, the night was so chill and I was standing outside with just a silk dress on. It was what they—those people in that crappy place—gave me to wear. Nothing else. Her glare sharpened even more in return, if that was even possible. She spoke with a voice that could have competed with the chill of the night.

"Put the car in the garage immediately, Felix. You know the master does not do well if those get tainted with anything."

Master? Crap. I was definitely in for my nightmare and fear. I tried to swallow back the bile that was on its way from my empty stomach. Nausea and fear was far too enticing for my stomach. I was so amazed at my sarcasm at opportune times like this one. Nevertheless, the inevitability of my situation remained at the forefront of my fucked up brain.

Master. Master. Master. Master. Aaah!

As Felix drove away, she snapped back at me, unaware of my warring and state of mind.

"You. Follow me. The master has been waiting for you the whole day." With that she walked ahead without turning to see if I was following. Maybe she did not need to.

I almost run back from where I came from when we entered the house. Everything screamed old to me. The design and aesthetics seemed to come from a setting of eighteenth century novels. Add that up to the stoic way Jane was acting, as if we were in that century completely. The place had its sublime beauty but with my mind and feelings, I did not know if I would compare it to a setting for Romeo and Juliet or for Dracula. Goosebumps ran throughout every inch of skin on my body.

"Hurry, Isabella. He should not keep on waiting," Jane's cold voice from the top of the stairs reached me.

Albeit unwilling, my body moved on their own accord. If Jane was not there, I could have had screamed for my feet to stop. I was mentally willing my body not to follow her but it just did not. It was as if they were being pulled upstairs. By the time I reached her, I was already trembling. We climbed another set of stairs until she led me to a dark-paneled door.

I gasped when she opened it, pushing me inside. Something definitely not nice almost slipped out of me, a knee-jerk reaction to the shove I just received. But all that got drained as my concentration focused on the world around me.

The room was just beautiful… subtly beautiful. There was an underlying aura of grandeur. It was lavishly decorated, with fine hints but obviously luxurious. The room was definitely bigger than the main floor of our house. I immediately took notice of the massive bed against the right wall from the door. It had billows of silk draped expertly over the posts. The cover of the bed was of midnight blue, with the comforter a shade lighter. The bed was high and seemed to be soft.

Beside it was a bed-side table holding a lamp that casted a warm and snug light in the room; a few feet from the foot of the bed was some sort of couch. Opposite the bed on the left wall was a flat-screen television that complemented with the white walls, with numerous tapes and compact disks on the shelves below it. Other disks were placed neatly on a shelf, sharing half of it with more books. Around the corner beside it was a study table, a few hard-bound books on the shelves with a small lamp, again, in deep blue color. To the north was a patio with two chairs and a table, overlooking what seemed to me was a garden.

I instantly felt warmer inside. I could have smiled in awe of its beauty if not for her next words.

"This is the master's room. Take this," she announced as she handed me a paper bag. I went numb when I saw its contents, my mind shouting and wailing for my impending demise. "We would not intervene. I assume you know why you're here for and what those are for. The master is just finishing his reading. He will be in soon."

With that, she went out of the room, leaving me frozen in the middle. I lifted the parcel from the bag and the tears I had been deflecting poured over as a floodgate would have. My life was over.

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review.**

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: That's More I Like It

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream ****or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 2—That's More I Like It ::  
**

_Tossed into my mind, stirring the calm_

_You splash me with beauty and then you pull me down_

'_Cause you come from out of nowhere, my glare turns to a stare_

_Don't know if I'll laugh or cry_

_x From Out Of Nowhere, __**Faith No More**__x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

_Tic._

In…

_Toc_.

Out…

Oh, fuck.

_Tic._

In…

Ugh… Ooooh, fuck it…

_Toc._

Out…

I whimpered, my head turning to the side when I felt the pain. It had been a while. Soon turned to a much looonger time. I just wanted to get it over with. That was all I was asking of life.

I laid on the bed with my limbs tied to the bed; each of my arms and legs were attached to one of the bedposts. In a fit of hysterics, I laughed nervously when my mind said I resembled the Vitruvian man. I felt so vulnerable, so weak, so open. I was there, naked without even a sheet to cover me, and waiting for my master to come. The tears were unrelenting, my cries were almost loud. There was nothing I can do. There was no hope for the hopeless for me.

While I was preparing myself, I conditioned my mental being for what was coming. I was about to lose it to an old man. I sobbed louder when I remembered my promise that I would only give it to the man I love. But there was no way out of here. What it is was what it is. That did not mean I would give up easily without a fight, though. I had checked the patio and it was not bad for a fall. I would be lucky if I lived through that.

I was about to compile another contingency plan when I heard footsteps approaching the door of the room. My breathing hitched and the instinctual drive to cover myself kicked in. I pulled my arms together to cover my breasts only to be restrained by the ropes. I cried as those cut through my wrists and scratched my already marking skin. The doorknob turned and I watched with wide eye as my master entered his room...

...

...

...

Damn it. That was fast. Now I only needed to find Charlie and Renee so we could be together again. We needed to discuss things and…

That was definitely a body to die for. His face was angular, with prominent cheekbones and a beautiful nose. His neck was long, white and smooth-like, his chest having the same qualities added with defined musculature. My eyes wandered to his lips – his carnation, pouty, full, luscious lips, begging to be kissed. His lashes were long, I thought even longer than mine. I stared at his emerald eyes-and I was totally devoid of what is. To top it all off was his hard to miss crown of red-bronze-copper-colored tousled hair. Gorgeous.

Maybe this was the other side. Well, welcome to myself. Shouldn't there be some pearly white gates and someone greeting me by now? Or—shit! Was I going to the nether region? And by that I wasn't referring to some nether, nether region but dead-underworld-Pluto-Hades-and-whatnot nether region.

"Shit," he exclaimed as he turned away from me, smacking his forehead with the base of his palm. "I'm sorry—." He immediately closed the door again, almost bumping his head on the door frame on his way out, without finishing his sentence.

"Jane!" I heard his voice call aloud. His voice—that was more proof of where I was at the moment. It was sweet but commanding, velvety and unintimidating. It was unlike the rest of the people inhabiting that mansion down there. What was her name? Right, J—

Jane? Shit? What was that? Did they cuss up here, too? Well, that would be totally different. I was beginning to agonize over really landing myself with Cerberus.

"Jane!" he called again.

As I waited for another set of footsteps or maybe flutter of wings or tooting horns, everything clicked in place but somehow I cannot believe it. That cannot be. I must be losing my mind as I listened to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Why is she like that?" his voice hissed. I did not register she was already there.

My mind reeled. Like that? Maybe he was disappointed with what he saw. Fear stabbed me. What if he shifted me back? Never would I ever want to return to that place again. I tried so hard to yank my arms free but it had the opposite effect; the ropes just got tighter that I winced at the pain. I was afraid it would bleed.

"What do you m—" she asked but was cut off.

His voice was more refined. "Why. Is she. Naked?" However, he almost growled the last word.

The answer was barely audible for me to hear. The next thing I heard again was his beautiful voice.

"But I didn't order anything. That's not what she is," he replied with less hostility but every word rang truth.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. It was so little like the voice one holding back tears would have.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Jane. I knew I should've not yelled at you. But it's all a misunderstanding," he explained after some moment.

"Thank you, master," she said.

"It's Edward." He sighed, as if being called master aggravated him. What the hell was I supposed to call him then?

Ugh. Daddy?

Oh, shush. Stupid, Bella. As if he looked old to be my dad.

But what if he likes to be called daddy? You know, his thing... something that turns him o—

Seriously! A second ago you're planning to jump off heights and now you're seriously considering calling him dadd-

My diatribe shut itself as I heard retreating footsteps, which I knew belonged to Jane, which left him just outside the door. Him. The master.

I thought my head was going to explode. Where was the old man who bought me? He cannot be the master who bought me. Would he take it then?

Suddenly, the whole picture did not seem to be bad. That thought sent pleasure through my body, a foreign feeling to me, as opposed to my earlier state of being. It was indescribable, indecipherable. If I was going to be honest with myself, maybe I would not mind if he would take my virginity.

But one thing was for sure: that angel was the master.

There was a knock on the door and it surprised me. If it was the master, that was comical for him to knock on his own bedroom door. But apparently, it was him.

"Hello? Uh… I think you can hear me, right?" His velvet voice caressed me. "Can you free yourself from your, er, bindings?"

To say I was surprised with that would be an understatement. Why would he release me? Would he not touch me? Or would he want me to be free to be able to touch him, too? Admittedly, it was not like he was that kind of man, but whatever. I was so confused.

"No," I replied weakly. My voice was more of a croak since I cried the whole time.

"Hello, miss? Please answer me," he said. He had not heard me then.

I swallowed to clear my throat and replied louder. "I can't."

Not a moment later, the door reopened. Blood coursed in my vein, not much from fear but with something else. What was wrong with my hormones? I was anticipating him, for crying out loud!

However, instead of what I expected him to do – which was to go straight to me – he went to his bathroom. I heard moving of closet doors and when he emerged, he was carrying a blue robe. He looked anywhere but on my body as he gracefully loped to where I was lying and bound like a slave that I actually was.

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review.**

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: The Great Fvckery

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream ****or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 3—The Great Fvckery ::  
**

_Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_x Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), __**Emily Browning**__x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

I closed my eyes as he inched nearer, waiting for what he would do, then whimpered with anticipation. He misinterpreted it.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you," his voice purred.

My breathing was getting heavier. I could feel my body reacting to him, every inch of him. It felt like I want to wrap myself in his form, in his essence.

"Ssshhh. It's okay, honey. Don't be afraid." Yes, call me honey! I was already sharing the consistency of one because of him. Was he aware of his unintentionally becoming concupiscent voice? I was afraid his mattress would be moist.

Maybe this was all a masquerade. Maybe when I was relaxed he would surprise me with it, like how a predator lured a prey.

I thought he was going to put the robe on himself, after he was done with me but he settled it over me. He actually… covered me. The bed dipped just beside my legs and my heart thumped unevenly. I shuddered as I felt his hands – warm and gentle – caress the bindings around my ankles. I was anticipating what he would do next. Then he untied it. Both of it.

My eyes fluttered open immediately, being greeted with his penetrating green gaze. His look was guarded, that one where he expected the other to freak out, or slap him, which I would never.

"I'm sorry about this… all of this," he gestured timidly over my bodice. He went to my right wrist.

I flushed. He did not have to point it out. I had always been sorry for my immature-looking body. I may have had compared to that of a malnourished adolescent. Unexpectedly, this gorgeous creature had had women better than me. I cried to myself.

"I should've gone here immediately… or greeted you when you came… so this would not have happened. I was so lost in my reading…"

What was he saying? Was he really that regretful of acquiring me? I appreciated his kindness but my heart was squeezing itself out with this fact.

He leaned over my body to untie my left wrist and I became hyperaware of him, as if he was exuding electric charges to permeate the already charged atmosphere around us. I was probably losing my mind because there I was, admiring his torso from above me and the sweet lilac scent that clung to him.

"Shit," he cussed, which made me jump a bit. I pulled on my arms, expecting a restraining pull I had become accustomed to, but was hit by my hands on my chest. I winced with the movement and surveyed my wrists. The markings were fine if that was all I got. My skin was a bit lacerated. I whimpered.

So fast, he was out of the bed. I tried to sit up but only managed to lean my body against the headboard. Banging of cupboards emanated from his bathroom and before I could conjure morbid images and fright-inducing paraphernalia, he was back with cottons, gauze, antiseptic and other chemicals of sort. He reached for my right wrist and it fell limply on his lap. His warmth enveloped my being and his touch eased my congealed blood. He nursed it then proceeding to my left one.

And against what could be normal, I was feeling safer with him. And I thought that was wrong. No. It was, right. He was supposed to be my nightmare, my ending. Now, there he was, nursing me like he did not acquire me for what I was supposed to serve him.

"What are you doing?" I managed to ask him. I was afraid he would get mad and bang my head somewhere like I had discovered his ruse and foreplay. Instead, he just sighed and looked straight to my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking but you're wrong," he said as he dressed my wrists. "I would be glad to explain to you everything, er, but I think you should put something on first. The night is ch—"

"Why are you so nice?" I cut him off. "You acquired me as a sex slave, right? Why don't you just get it over with and drop the entire pretense? I'm re—"

This time he cut me off by clipping my lips with his thumb and forefinger. I felt good. It felt mutual. "Isabella," he said my name like a reproach and I liked how my name shaped his lips and—and what the fuckery was I saying? My eyes met his and I was caught there. All my defenses tumbled like bricks effortlessly blown by the big bad wolf in my own version of Little Red Riding Hood.

"Like I said, I would love to explain everything but I was not raised to be unrefined. We could have this conversation once you're properly dressed."

Maybe he would tell me how disappointed he was and I would be exchanged for another one. I still had vague memories of that wrecked place where I came from and knew there were lots to choose from. An emotion coursed through my being—powerful and heart-clenching—and I knew it was just because I feared the idea.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

He looked at me but I may have been possessed for I crushed my lips against him. I felt the robe slid down but I could care less. I even grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him against me.

His lips were sweet and warm and soft and gentle. For a few moments of being caught off-guard, he kissed me back and I relished the feeling of it, the taste of him. I moaned in his mouth. His hands found their way around my waist and I was being pulled closer to him. His tongue darted out and brushed against my lower lip and I could have died with thrill. I welcomed him and was rewarded with his exquisite taste. Our tongues tangled and crushed and fought and I groaned with pleasure. His left hand left my waist and went at the back of my neck, threading my hair and closing the infinitesimal gap between us. We moaned together and I felt my body weaken with his sound that I reclined a bit onto the bed. That was a mistake. His eyes flew open and he stopped kissing me. I whimpered at the lost. He looked like the infamous deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm sorry, I should've not—"

"It's okay. At least I tried. Just shift me back to that damn place," I muttered, closing my eyes in defeat. I was aware I laid there partly uncovered with his arm still around my waist but I was defeated to do anything. "Please make my reputation there so bad so they wouldn't recommend me to anyone. I was just lucky now you weren't an old man like I thought you were," I ranted.

He surprised me with an awkward and weak chuckle. "What did you mean with that?"

Well, he would shift me anyway so I could explain my crazy thoughts to him. I could ensure he would tell those fools I should be on a mental institution.

"I thought you were an old man, you know. I mean, who has the money to buy a slave? I was a bit relieved but… we can see, I see… you were not old… but you don't want me and I understand my unappealing body. But maybe next time I would be damned and get bought by my grandfather or something. It's just that… I would've jumped out of the window, you know? I was thinking of... So do your worst when you return me so they'll just put me in a ward or kill me."

His eyes blazed as he leaned closer to my face, causing his clothed chest to graze against my bare one.

"You're wrong. On all accounts." I knew that. It was obvious he was not an old folk. He continued to stare at me as he spoke. "I would not let anyone hurt you, not even yourself," his voice flared and his face drew nearer. "I think I should explain things to you sooner than later," he said with a sigh before telling me the truth. He sat erect. "Maybe you know Alice Brandon?"

Alice. She was a beautiful unintimidating little lady with spiky black hair and grey eyes. Through the brief time we have been together, she had been nice to me. We kept each other safe as we can, watching each other's backs. During a particular time of selling, we even had to have alternate sleeping schedule to keep guard. She had become a friend, a very dear one. She was bought a few days earlier than me, which broke me to submission and brought my subsequent downfall. I had no fight left in me and everyone seemed to conspire against me when she was taken. I digress.

I nodded to Edward, acknowledging her.

"Well, my friend acquired her." He could have heard me gasp as he looked at me and saw the terror in my eyes. "Wait, it's not what you think. We're not a band of slave buyers. He got her out of there and Alice asked if I could get you out, too."

"You've talked to her?" I asked, still stunned with how my fate turned out to be.

"Yes, before they left for Australia. I can assure you she's happy. She could've asked Jasper to get you but as you've said, the price the organization demands is hefty and he cannot take another one. So Jasper mentioned me to her. She came here and talked about you. And she asked me to save you.

"I thought that maybe I could save a life from getting in the wrong hands. It felt so wrong to me if someone would violate you… I don't know. I just felt wrecked to think of it."

"Why did you agreed to her?" My fear was turning into pure awe and gratitude as the fog of miscomprehension cleared.

"I don't know… Really, until now I'm not sure why. I just felt I should help, whoever you are," he mumbled weakly as he shrugged.

He was very nonchalant about it. I was aware that my life, my welfare was not that much of a big deal to him, nevertheless, I had decided to be eternally grateful for the lengths he did for me.

"You would not return me?" I waited for his answer.

"I would not return you. I acquired you, not as a sex slave, so don't feel obligated to do anything." But I wanted to accomplish that part. Badly.

"You won't touch me?" I knew he knew what I meant. My hands climbed up his chest, feeling the rate his heart was going. I was definitely seducing him. He seduced me first, though unintentionally.

His emerald eyes turned to that of shaded foliage. "You're mine. You're so appealing that I'm fighting to resist just making you totally mine right now."

I was stunned but emboldened. Then, his words and actions caught up with his brain and he drew back in an instant. Did he have multiple personality or identity conflict? Once a sheep then a lion then a sheep again? Maybe he was the one in need of an asylum.

"I'm—" he started.

"Sorry?" I huffed. "Sorry, you can't take that back. Why not take me now, then?" I said as I rose and I purred seductively. I caught a sight of his eyes before he closed them and did some breathing. His lips were mumbling something too low for me to hear but I thought he was talking to himself. When his green orbs looked at me, they seemed… peaceful? No. It was another term.

Reigned in? My vocabulary aided.

Yes, I replied.

Before I could do more intrapersonal talk and end up in an asylum with him, which I may not mind, he spoke again.

"Isabella…" His voice caressed my name. "The night is late. Let's talk about this tomorrow." He quickly stood up and was facing the door.

"Wait," I called but he made no move of turning to me so I continued, "there's just one thing I should know, if you don't mind. I just want to be sure so the night would be peaceful."

His voice was edgy when he asked what it was. I was a bit nervous if he hated me now since he was so much in a hurry to get out of the room, even refusing to turn his body toward me.

"Are you sure with what you said? That you will not return me there?" I held my breath and the suspense was painful.

And like a lifesaver, he said, "Yes." He was out of the door, too much in a hurry, before I was able to thank him but I shouted it anyway.

I slumped on the bed with a more satisfied heart and a lot of things to be thankful of. For one, I was still alive. My plan was not executable at any point of this deal. Second, I was a lucky little slave. My master could be one of the most gorgeous men on this universe. No, he was the most.

The height of the day was wearing on me and I was being pulled under when I remembered I was in his bed. Which made me think, where would he sleep?

My mind made me unable to look for him and the last thing I remembered was the kiss we shared—my first kiss—and the name of my master on the edge of my lips.

Edward.

* * *

**xxx**  
**Read. Rate. Review.**

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: Before It Explodes

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream ****or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 4—Before It Explodes ::**

_All I know is that you're so nice, you're the nicest thing I've seen_

_I wish that we could give it a go, see if we could be something_

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_

_And I wish that we could see if we could be something_

_Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something_

_x The Nicest Thing, __**Kate Nash**__x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

I woke up feeling warm and wrapped up. That caught my attention. As far as I remembered, I was naked when I fell asleep, with the robe unfastened to my body. I should've kicked off everything wrapped on me with the way I sleep. I sat up and felt more disoriented with my findings.

The blue robe—his robe—was wrapped around me, the comforter covering me. I had a guess who may have done it, sure it was not the servants but I was doubtful. My feet landed on the floor, only to be met by a pair of fur slippers. Blue fur slippers.

I looked around the room then my eyes caught something on the bedside table. A letter. My name was scrawled upon it.

"Isabella," it said.

**I'm sorry about last night. And I'm also sorry if I entered the room while you're asleep. And I'm sorry if I would not be around when you wake up. That's a lot of apologies and I'm afraid there would be more later.**

**Make yourself at home. I put some clothes for you to change on since I didn't see any luggage of yours. Feel free to look for something else if you don't like them. Another apology: I don't have women clothing.**

**I'll be back after noon. I just have to settle some things first.**

**Edward.  
**

I read it more than twice before I finally had the sanity to contain my happiness without tearing the paper. Despite of the flush I felt knowing he entered the room, clearing all my doubts earlier with this knowledge, I was so euphoric. His words spoke to me as if he was there. I replayed his words in my head and imagined him there and saying them. I could see him looking down, ducking his head as he said those words. I carefully laid it down and made a little dance around the room when a knock interrupted my celebration. Before I could even respond, the door opened, revealing Vain Mistress Jane. I would have glared at her if she did not mention the root of my exultation.

"Master Edward asked me to wake you up but I see that's not in need," she exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. It bothered me that she seemed repulsed by just looking at me. It unnerved me. "He wants you to be ready when he comes back," she continued.

"Where is he?" I managed to ask but got myself backpedalling when she glared. "Look, I know I'm in no place to ask but I'm just curious. If you don't want to answer me, then fine. It's not like I'm forcing you."

She took a 'calming' breath but she still looked like she was about to attack me.

"I don't have to deal with you but since the master asked me to, I will," she gritted.

"He asked you?" I was elated by this trivial fact.

"Yes," she said then mumbled something unintelligible. "I don't understand why he would treat a filthy girl like you. He deserves far better." Her hard and cold countenance may have added venom to her words but one thing I knew—I was angry. I just fucking snapped and I'd blame it to the bitter words at such an ungodly hour.

"You don't have any idea on what you're saying! I am not filthy! I am clean and untouched by anyone, you vain and arrogant monster!" I shrieked at her. My tears started to pour as she looked at me with more disdain than before.

"As I have pointed out, he does not deserve something in your kind. He is too good for an uneducated and ill-mannered like you." With that, she left me.

I sank on the floor and I cried. Hard and long. I was too insulted. My initial up was tainted and marred by the ugliest of words that I had ever been accused of. The only relief there was that he did not say it. It did not come from his mouth. But why did I care? Maybe that was what he was thinking of, too, and that's why he would not sleep with me. Even in just the technical meaning of that term. The crying became harder and I was beginning to breathe with difficulty.

I was unaware how long I was there. Minutes, hours, who knew? The next thing I knew, Edward was by my side and asking me profusely what was wrong. The long hours of crying must have numbed my mind and made me devoid of any thinking process for I blurted out what happened between Jane and my pathetic self.

"That's not true," he said harshly. "That never crossed my mind. Unless they falsified your profile or what my mind tells me failed, I know you're not that kind of woman." Between sobs, I managed to tell him that I was a virgin and I was not some slut. "I know," he said as he soothed me, patting my back. "If you trust me, you'll believe me." And for that, I believed in him.

After a while, my sobs have subsided, in great help from his presence.

"Maybe you should dress up, uhm, which were actually going to be my clothes for now… unless you're okay with Jane's? She's the only one I could think of with clothes I would allow you to wear," he told me timidly.

"No, it's okay. Your clothes would be perfect. I'm really thankful… and I'm sorry if I'll rob your wardrobe." No way was I going to wear cold, frigid, bitch clothes. Ever.

Edward smiled a crooked smile and I swooned.

"I'll be downstairs. We're going to have breakfast—" he looked at the clock on his bedside table and amended, "—well, maybe lunch sounds great. I believe you haven't eaten yet?" My stomach answered for him and his smile even grew wider. It was like looking at the sun, if I would be poetic.

"That sounds a sure affirmation," he said with a grin. I flushed deeply with my unlady-like reaction. "Head down when you're done, okay?"

As soon as I heard the door closed, I rushed to his bathroom and squealed. I may have melted there with the way he was making me feel. I was so putty in his hands.

I admired his bathroom but did not make much of a fanfare out of it and that troubled me. If this would be any other moment, I would have admired every inch of it but I just hurried through my bath. And if I was to be honest, it was all because of the insatiable thirst I felt when I cannot see him. I wanted to see him again. Immediately.

When I walked into his dresser, I had a hard time choosing what to wear. In the end, I settled for his small button-down shirt. I chose the blue one. I was fairly positive it was his favorite color. And I wanted to be on his good side. I was lucky to find a pair of his cut-offs that looked good even if you walk out the street with it. I tried not to think much of the rest. I just combed my hair and let it fall over my shoulders and looked for the slippers I wore earlier. With that, I followed the rich aroma of eggs and bacon only to find Edward in front of the stove. He had an apron around his waist and I was drooling. He turned around and found me looking at him, smiling crookedly and making my heart squeeze. Yep, I was putty. And he was using his subtle but at the same time sublime weapon on his arsenal.

"Uhm, good morning," I said weakly. Could he ever stop that dazzling smile?

"Hi," he replied. He surveyed my attire with appreciation, his eyes lingering on my borrowed—or robbed, as I may not return it—top. "Have a seat."

I went to the kitchen counter as he was putting some delicious-looking omelet and bacon on a plate.

"Yum," I complimented. Food was one of my weaknesses and there he was: a man who knew how to cook. Could I not like him even more? First, I was out of my predicament, my life still on. Second, he was a GGG—Greek God Gorgeous—man. I sighed with satisfaction.

"You cook, then? Don't your servants do that?" I said again after just fantasizing this man in front me.

He looked at my eyes, my chocolate orbs, and said, "I just want to cook for us."

Time may have stopped.

"So," he quipped, "take a bite and judge me."

You want a bite? I swore he was driving me crazy. But I did as he ordered—what he actually meant in a non-pervert light—and was utterly shut. I had never even cooked for myself like this and I claimed I was good in cooking. He easily put me to shame.

"Oh, my God," I practically moaned as the eggs scorched my tongue. It was so good! I looked at him and he had this mind-boggling look on his eyes. It looked hungry… So…

I offered him…

The plate of eggs.

"You need to taste them; they're so good."

"Yeah," he answered and took a bite. He took a piece of the bacon and we lapsed into silence as we ate. He refused to look at me, which was okay since it made ogling him easier.

I admired his toned shoulders, arms, biceps, body. Those were muscled but not like those of a weightlifter. He was lean but not thin, muscled but not bulky. My eyes wandered to the sculpture of his chest and the expanse of his neck. Soon, I found myself looking at the way his lips would brush over for crumbs. I bit my own lips.

"You're done?" he managed to ask, which brought me back from fantasy land.

"Yes. That was so good, thank you. Your friends must be lucky to taste your dishes." I added the latter as a compliment, receiving an unexpected response.

He chuckled, and it was a beautiful melody. "They would kill me if they found out, so you have to keep this between the two of us. I never cooked for anyone else, even my friends, even though they forced me to."

Oh. "Oh," was all I could say. The celebration was back again after the earlier rain.

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review.**

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: There's A Sizzle

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream ****or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 5—There's A Sizzle ::**

_I'm a brand new man, I'm a conscious man_

_I'm a man who's burnin' for you_

_The mistakes I've made have been chased away to the bottom of the ocean blue_

_I'm a brand new man in a foreign land, I'm a man who's feelin' that fire_

_And it's all so clear when I'm standing here at the peak of my desire_

_x Burn For You, __**Toby Mac**__ x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

Fuck.

Sweat covered the majority of my skin as I laid on the bed, spread out over the large expanse of it. Still, I wasn't able to consume the entirety of the monstrosity. Not that I was complaining because it was one great and comfortable bed. It was what was happening on it that got me all sweaty and smelly and hot.

Up and down, up and down, rotate… Up. Down. Rotate.

Ugh. Damn it!

I wanted to just rip the cloth off! If I just wasn't too keen on not being in my birthday suit—and if it was mine—I would've ripped the ever loving shit out of the clothes I was wearing. There I was, leaning on the couch at the foot of the bed and was doing some fucked up version of exercise and stretching I had devised to release… pent up energy and whatnot. And I was sweating like I'd just had a marathon. There was so much free time on my small hands and there was only so much reading I could take before my brain matter started oozing out of my ear. It wasn't like I could do chores like I used to. Not that I wasn't willing; Edward had aides that could do more in less time than I can.

Speaking of Edward, he was nowhere to be found—by me at least—so don't ask what he'd been up to. Since that amazing breakfast he made for us, I barely saw him. I understood that he was a busy man and it wouldn't necessary for him to mollycoddle me—after all, I should be the one indulging him—but we had not even been in the same respectable square meter of space for more than five minutes. Whenever we're in the same room, he would talk to me for a while but he was itching throughout such painful conversations that I just had to release him. I'd always release him. He didn't need to ask me to. If I can see that he's uncomfortable, in pain, I'd always release him if it'd take away the agony.

Little by little, I learned a lot about him—from the mementos scattered around the house, from the help, sometimes even from Edward himself. And the more I learned about him, the more I appreciate what he had done for me; the more I learned, the more I look up to him and like him even. I had already decided in my heart and mind that he was a good person.

Even if my interactions with him were closer to sporadic than anything else, I treasured each of them. Who knew if it would've been my last? Who knew if he'd wake up one day and decided I wasn't worth a penny he paid for? After all, you must've concluded by now that under such circumstances, I was still _all_ me, if you got my drift…

Add to the sweating was the frustration that grew whenever the legs of the pants or the sleeves of the shirt or whichever part of the clothes I was wearing would get in the way. I almost ripped a crack on Edward's sweatpants when I tried to lift my leg with the seams caught on the sole of my foot. I had the legs rolled up to my thighs but they felt so bulky and eventually rolled back down anyway. Despite of it, I was very much adamant to wear such pieces of attire for justified reasons.

"Come on."

Edward's voice suddenly broke through my musings and concentration, causing her to topple over the couch. If not for his super reflexes, I would've cracked my skull and had my brain matter oozing in a more morbid, very much less appealing way.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered, his minty breath wafting to my face. Mmmmm… I must've looked a little—or very much—out of it. "Are you alright, Isabella?"

I was aware that my sweaty, smelly self was encased in Edward's arms, our body almost touching at every possible point. And I was probably grossing him out with my sweat seeping through his clothes. With that thought, I blushed fiercely and quickly pushed myself from him.

He seemed put off with me, his adorable little pout making an appearance along with his scrunched brows. Right then, I was sure I grossed him out.

"Sweaty," I muttered under my breath, accompanied with a soft sigh. The next chance I had to be in his arms after days and I was smelly. Great. Fucking epically great. Fail.

"No—" Oooops. He heard me.

"What were you saying before?" I cut him off. I was not ready to talk about my sweat. It was pretty awkward as it already was.

He hesitated, warring inside—whether to say something or not—before he let out a resigned sigh.

"Right. Um… right. I'm taking you out."

"Okay. I'll just go change—" and shower off the sweat in case you hug me again, "—and I'll see you outside. Would you be out in the garden?"

"No." He chuckled. "We're going _out_," he said as he pulled me towards the door.

Out? Out. OUT! As in out of the house?

I panicked. "Wait! I can't go out like this!" I shouted in my terror. I _really _cannot go anywhere like _this_.

"Don't worry, we're going on a private shopping for your clothes," he responded, unfazed from my evident fright. "You're still beautiful. And you smell good."

I may have blushed with that if not for the serious predicament I was in. He tugged on me to walk on but I cannot. Finally, I exhaled and told him my dilemma.

"I. Don't have. Anything. Under these." I may be like a tomato now.

One. Two. Three. Fou –

"What?" he gasped.

"I said there's nothing _else_ under these," I replied and looked up at him. His eyes darted to my chest then away. "I can't bring myself to wear the same thing, sorry."

It had been more than a week since I arrived at the Cullen mansion but still, I wasn't able to gain clothes to my name and gender. I wasn't that worried about it, though; I enjoyed wearing Edward's clothes very much than I'd care to admit to anyone including myself. However, I only had one pair of underwear and I was too chicken shit to ask Edward or—anyone for that matter—about it. I did wear them and was confident to wear less baggy clothes, unless I had to wash them. And it was one of those days. Of all the rotten luck!

Edward's breath came out shaky, his hands burning mine. "I'm sorry," he mumbled weakly.

We were silent for a few heartbeats before he suggested that he would look for some garments for me.

"No!" I almost shouted again as I held his hands. "I think I can handle it. You said private shopping, right? Maybe that would work out," I stammered. I wasn't fond of frigid undies and I was pretty sure he'd have to ask Jane for spare ones. No. Thank. You.

After much more reassurances, I found myself on the shotgun of his car, with one of his jackets on me. It was only then that I remembered what we were about to do. Talk about agreeing on anything he said. He noticed the change in my face and asked me why. I fiddled with the zipper of his jacket while I answered.

"I just remembered I don't like shopping."

"Why? That's weird. I thought ladies love that," he asked with genuine awe.

"Well, I don't. I understand if your previous girlfriends are like that. Most girls are," I replied more sullenly in response to the thought that accompanied it.

He laughed. "Oh, I've never had one."

I looked at him in disbelief. That would be impossible. "No girlfriend, but maybe a fl—"

"A fling? Nah." He chuckled. "You look like as if I told you Mt. Everest does not exist."

Maybe I would've believed that than the fact that he had never been with a girl.

"But I have friends, don't worry," he mocked.

I was silent for so long that maybe he thought I had snapped so he asked me if I was alright. I said I was fine.

"Why aren't you talking, then? Did I offend you in any way?"

I was shaking my head before he could even finish. "That's not it. I just can't seem to grasp the fact that you never had any relationship when you obviously look too good for anyone to turn down. Women are probably throwing their selves to you. And maybe you're really too good for them, actually. Gah," I said exasperatedly. "See where I can't picture this out?"

He snorted. "With the look you had throughout I thought you've seen all sides. I was wrong," he sighed. "You forgot one thing: me. Look at it this way. Even if thousands of women want you but they're not the one you want, would you ever pay attention? I was never for short-lived flings. I'm looking for something I could have forever."

"Is that why you bought me?" I blurted before thinking. "Okay, that was too far-fetched and stupid to think of, sorry."

"No. That leads me to where we should talk more but _please_ let us talk of that _later_, okay? As for other matters, you're wrong. Again. You're interesting and beautiful. You don't see yourself clearly," he stated with confidence. "I think I like you. Not as a slave of sort. But as a man likes a woman."

What was he doing? I cannot count the times he would be nice and drop statements like that, as if baiting or hinting something. Could it be possible that he liked me, too? Just like my attraction for him? My heart swelled but before I could manage my now scrambled thoughts and emotions the car stopped, which was only then I was able to recognize again. He was out of the car and I was about to step out when I found his outstretched hands waiting outside my side of the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He just smiled as he led me to a very posh looking boutique. He pulled off our jackets. Okay, I was clearly underdressed. He must have sensed my reluctance to enter the place.

"Don't worry," he whispered at my ear while giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I was bating my breath. With the way everything had been going, it felt like I've known him for more than just under twenty-four hours since I've first entered this sweet dream.

xxx

"Oh, Edward! I'm so glad you visited me," a strawberry blonde woman said as soon as we entered the shop. She was beautiful, with curves on the right places. And based on how I saw it, what she said was an understatement to what she felt.

I was withdrawing my hand from Edward's, afraid that the woman would hurl herself to him. I was not one for human collisions; I always ended on the floor. However, Edward would not let go of me. Instead, he held my hand tighter and threw a sideways glance to me.

"Hello, Tanya. I'd like you to meet Isabella," he said, pulling me flushed against the side of his body. My skin was burning and I hoped he felt it so he would stop dazzling me.

I turned my head toward him to whisper but he leaned down so my lips were almost on his ears. The sides of our faces where flushed against each other. I tried to breathe normally before answering. I did not know what crossed me but I leaned my lips on his ears. We both shivered. I knew how to play this game.

"I was just going to say," I breathed, "that you call me Bella. I guess you kept me distracted last night and this morning that you made me forget the most standard thing I do when someone calls me Isabella," I purred. Hot breath wafted against my neck. "So, now, I'm saying, you should call me Bella." I ended with a lick along his ear lobe. I thought I heard him moan.

When he lifted his glorious face from mine, his eyes were wary as he looked at me. I just smiled seductively. My inner sex kitten was coming out.

"Hello, Isabella. It's nice to meet you," Tanya interrupted our staring competition. I thought that was the only time Tanya noticed my presence or existence, and obviously just an attempt to stop Edward from looking at me. She obviously liked him, which I would not blame her. She stepped forward to embrace me minutely, and then went straight to Edward.

_Smooth_, I thought. She was showing me they touched. I remembered what Edward said before.

_You're mine_. And I was his. So I should also claim what I _could_ own. Right? What happened henceforth, I didn't know—or won't consciously acknowledge—why and how I did them.

As she was choking Edward, I freed my hands from his, since they were awkward-looking. I was thinking of maybe teasing his skin but as soon as he felt my hand sliding out of his, he pulled away from her. To say I was pleased with his reaction would be too understated.

"Bella," he breathed as he caught my hands again. "What are you doing?"

"Well, just helping," I deadpanned, going along with how things worked in my favor. "It's awkward while you're holding me." I shrugged.

He nuzzled his face against the side of my face and purred. "Are you jealous?"

I gulped. "Do I have the right to be?"

That caught him. But he rebutted. "Yes."

Then, of all the amazing things, he kissed me. _He_ initiated the kiss. It started as a chaste kiss, but just like our first time, I pushed myself on him and hungrily devoured his mouth. He was like an addiction. All I ever wanted was to drink and consume him.

Someone—maybe with strawberry blonde hair—cleared her throat. But we could only care less. Edward continued to kiss me until I thought I would pass out from lack of air. I smiled against his lips then he pecked once, twice, thrice, another one, and another one before he finally let me go. Thankfully, he was supporting me.

"That was inappropriate _for public_, Tanya, my apologies," he said almost out of breath. I caught the look on Tanya's face and I was afraid she would pull out my hair or scratch her bloody nails on my face.

"It's okay. Follow me," she replied stoically and led us to a fitting area.

I had a feeling Edward just kissed me to shoo her away, so I voiced it out when she went away after Edward have explained what I would need. That smarted, you know. Even though I technically belonged to him, I wasn't a cover girl.

"That's just a play for her, right?" I said as we were seated on a couch in front of a fitting room.

"Didn't you like it?" was all he said. I refused to acknowledge the pleasure which in return, disturbed him. "It's not a play. If you don't know, Bella, I actually kissed you because I want to feel your lips against mine again."

He seemed to have that identity conflict again, as he stuttered his apologies for saying it. His affirmation emboldened me, though. Talk about Freudian slips.

"I liked it," I purred as I kneeled in front of him, with his legs between mine. My hands found their way around his neck and pulled his face to mine. I had unleashed his restrained monster, I knew it. "Actually, I loved it," I whirred. "You have no idea how I love it, which makes me want to do it again, _now._"

My purring must have speared him on that I was just a millisecond from finishing my sentence and his lips were on mine. Hungry. Possessive. Carnal. His hands instantly wound to their respective places, one on my hips and one on the back of my neck. He was pulling my face down to his and his tongue grazed my lips. I opened my mouth for him and was instantly assaulted with his dominating tongue. I had only kissed him twice and I was addicted to his taste. He moaned as I swirled my tongue in his mouth. I moaned loudly when he pulled my waist down, sending me on top of his lap. I swore I felt something. I moved my hips to position myself more comfortably and he hissed as I brushed against his pants. He was hard… for me… already. I smiled and ground myself harder on him. He bit my lips causing me to whimper at the exquisite sensation it sent. My abdomen was twisting into notches.

"Bella," he moaned as I pressed on him.

At that moment, Tanya entered with salespersons and their eyes may or may not went wide.

"I have Jessica and Kate here to help. Erm, I'm sorry for interrupting you but we need to start the fitting," she said through feigned niceness. I was too sorry for her teeth. Edward would not stop, though, that it made me chuckle.

"Edward," I said in my sweet reprimanding voice.

I cannot believe I just made out with him in a boutique! He continued to plant chaste kisses against my lips and I was sure he would have continued if I did not stop his lips with my finger. Everything between us was happening so fast but I won't have it any other way.

"Later," he swore and sat me more appropriate for company, then swooping in to steal a kiss.

I looked at him with tight eyes, albeit joking, and threatened him. "That would be taken as an hour of waiting longer," I mocked.

His lips pouted at me and he was instantly forgiven. There I knew, I was falling for him. There was a connection between us, still undefined, but seemed to be always there; just waiting for our lives to tangle. I knew he was not one who would want a sex slave but I could and would convince him otherwise in some terms. _He may be a gentleman but he was still a man._

Who could blame me? He was making what I thought to be a nightmare as the sweetest dream of my life. And it was not even in a dream. It was happening in real life.

Tanya walked in front of us, her eyes shooting daggers at me. The other two ladies were also glaring that I shrank back on Edward's side. His arms automatically wrapped around me and pulled me to him.

"Sorry about that, Tanya."

"Again, it's okay. Now, let us know what you want, Isabella." I may have imagined how she sneered my name.

"Can you just choose for me?" I asked Edward, which he agreed to. We went through some magazines and folios as we picked dresses.

"Don't go anywhere," I said before I left. I was afraid Tanya would lure him away and they would do something _not_ nice. It may have been my imagination on amok, but I was not about to take risks.

I made my first trip in the fitting room with a deep blue strapless dress that ended a few inches above my knees. What was good was how it hugged my breasts in a subtly good way, with its lace beneath my bust line. It was made of satin that it felt so good on my skin as it flared over my body. I had matching white high heels that made my legs look longer and shapely. I bit my lips and went out for him to see. I thought he was going to pounce on me when he saw me.

"Beautiful."

I just nodded, though sidetracked with the way he stared. I may have taken a dozen trips to the fitting room, taking one to two dresses with me and every time, his smile just grew wider and more tempting. There were occasions I would peck him before going in. Tanya and Kate went away to wrap the first garments we had purchased, or maybe Tanya cannot handle what we were doing. For every time I would pass Edward, he cannot hold his hands to himself and was pulling me to him. While we were looking through photos of their designs, he would nuzzle his face on my neck and plant sweet little kisses on it. All in all, I was having a fight to stay in the game.

My last attire was a casual thin-strapped, knee-length white dress which looked like an inverted calla lily. It had buttons at the back, from above the waistline to the bottom of my nape. Edward suggested that I wore it as we made the rest of our shopping trip. It looked very good on me and I had it with a pair of flats. I only had to fasten the buttons, which I deviously thought Edward might be up to help.

I peeked on the curtain only to see the left saleslady, Jessica, practically showing her goods to Edward. I watched as she arranged and rearranged and rearranged the magazines while her too low top hung even lower with her bent over the table. Edward was oblivious, though. Either he was so used to it or he was really unaware. He was browsing a few magazines on his lap. I decided to make something out of it. I dropped the hanger and watched as Edward looked up to be greeted by Jessica's breasts. He minutely had contact with it before he looked at her face.

"I'm sorry, but your front is on display," he said in one beat.

She purred. "I know."

The next events would be one of my favorites ever. Edward closed the magazine and looked sharply at her.

"If you knew, then why don't you cover it up?" His tone was subdued, as if not wanting me to hear anything. "Please have some respect for yourself, if you cannot offer that to other people. Not all men are hungry for urges because some would prefer you offer them respect more than your body. And I am one of those some."

_Impressive_.

I decided to make a move to make her exit less agitating. But right then, Tanya and Kate returned. Well, they could not have witnessed this but since they came, be a part of the audience. It was not like I planned it especially for them.

"Edward?" I called from inside the fitting booth.

"Yes, Bella?"

I poked my head out of the curtain and saw him looking at me. "I think I need help with the buttons."

"Want me to do it?" he asked as he rose and walked toward me.

I bit my lip. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not," he grinned. He turned to the ladies saying "excuse me" before going in the booth.

As soon as the curtain had settled, I secured my lips on his. "That was impressive," I said as I kissed him. "I thought you'll get her."

"You—"

I smirked winningly.

He crushed my lips against his and practically sucked my lips off. He continued to nibble and pull on my lips until I reminded him the buttons. He grunted as we had to break off.

"You chose this dress," I reminded him as he was on the last button on my waist. He pulled me against his body and whispered huskily in my ear.

"Yes, I did. And I love it." He started sucking on my neck and I shivered.

"Hey, none of that. Would you want me to wear a scarf?" I half-heartedly pushed him away. "Later," I promised when he pouted again.

"You have to make good on that."

"So you're now okay with having sex with me?" I asked. It was amazing how we had progressed so far, so fast. He growled at me and I laughed.

"Okay, the buttons are done. Time for you to get out," I stated as I pushed him outside. He held onto my waist but I pried his arms off me. I leaned against the wall as I waited for my body to calm down. I hurriedly went out, only to see the stepmother and two stepsisters glaring at me. Edward was nowhere in sight. I immediately had a full-scale panic.

"Edward?" I called out.

Out of nowhere, someone caught me by the waist. It was just I knew how he felt against me that I did not shriek. I was relieved, actually.

"So, you're going to push me away again?" he asked.

I pouted. "Don't ever do that again. I thought you were gone. You scared me there," I whined.

His teasing tone was replaced with that of concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, Bella." He kissed my forehead. I just nodded against his chest and willed to keep an upcoming wave of tears from escaping.

Most of the time, we would touch and kiss and he would be saying his apologies for scaring me. Already, we were like a couple. And I knew I liked—no, loved—it. I loved it. And I was loving him.

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review.**

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6: Let The Flames Begin

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream ****or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 6—Let The Flames Begin ::**

_We've got forever slipping through our hands_

_We've got more time to never understand_

_Falling footsteps weighing heavy on me_

_Behind darkness, beneath candles_

_Whispers waltz around our dreams_

_The shortest distance between two points_

_Is the line from me to you_

_Feet turning black, is this the path we must walk?_

_No turning back, wish I could just hear you talk_

_Can something like this be pulled from under our feet?_

_Leaving our skin and burning coals to meet_

_x Between Two Points, __**The Glitch Mob featuring Swan **__x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

After paying the bill, which made me ask him that we could just head home, he dragged me to another store. In contrary with Tanya's shop, it offered more casual clothes that I could wear. However, he had spent too much on me.

"No, Bella. It's really okay. We've only bought a few pieces with no casual attire. Please, just let me have my way. You need them," he explained. If he was not right, I would not have agreed. We entered the shop and were greeted by a woman in glasses. She was nice and roughly about my age.

"Hello, Angela. How are you?" I could tell that Edward was not allergic to her.

She smiled. "Oh, hello, Edward. Who is she?"

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

Before she could answer, a high-pitched voice rang from deeper the shop.

"Ang, I think your third design is great! This is just a beauty and – oh!" What was revealed to us was a beautiful blonde with a body to die for. Talk about Barbie getting shocked.

"She's Bella, Rose," Angela told her.

She could have been walking on a runway as she approached us, extending her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Just call me Rose, though, since my name is mouthful."

I reached her hand. "Bella."

"So, Edward… Bella, what can we do for you?" Rosalie asked, looking primarily at him. I was afraid she was another fan. I was a no-match.

Edward smiled. "Maybe some red wine and mushroom ravioli?"

Angela snickered. "Of course, Edward. This way, please."

I was confused. I thought we were on a dress shop. I looked around but I did not know if I missed some details saying we were on a restaurant.

"Don't fret, Bella," Rosalie said as she went past me. "Your guy is just being sarcastic. You got me there, Ed."

Oh. I guess oxygen had not fully returned to my brain since I kissed Edward. I laughed weakly.

We were whisked into rows of blouses and denims, all differently designed from each. It was overwhelming. Rosalie and Angela surveyed me once and then went through the racks.

"They're good with fashion, don't worry," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me to a couch. I would not worry then. I had something else in mind.

"So," I started.

"Hmm, what makes me think you're about to ask if they were like Tanya?" he muttered as he settled his chin on the nook of my neck. I was seated between his legs, my back on his chest, our hands intertwined.

"How did you know?"

"I just thought of it. Is that a yes?" he breathed.

I nodded.

He chuckled. "They're friends. Rose is Emmett's wife and Angela has a steady boyfriend named Ben."

I shot him a dry glare when he asked if I was jealous. He said earlier I had the right to be and it thrilled me. But where did that take us? He was driving me insane with him just holding me close to his chest and playing with my hair. Before I could act on something crazy, Rose and Angela were back with tons of clothing on their arms.

"Can you try on a pair of pants so we know your size?" Rosalie asked as she handed me some.

"Maybe I don't need this much," I mumbled as I touched the heaps of cloth they laid beside Edward. I can almost see the receipt at the end of this.

"Bella," Edward's voice was there again. I gave up and tried on the pants. His defense was good enough.

I finally chose the best fits and it ended in a good and reasonable amount that Edward smiled smugly at me. We loaded the boxes and bags on his silver Volvo and headed for a restaurant since the sky was already getting dark. He parked in front of a lavish restaurant, _La Bella Italia_. I looked at him, about to question the name. But again, he beat me to it.

"It suits, right? I saw it when we drove by earlier."

I knew I was plain but it was still considerably rude to rub that on my face. I watched for the nth time as the waitress flirted with Edward. I was thinking of making wonderful remarks like if there was anything wrong with her ears and hair, her eyelashes, her clothes. Edward even moved beside me all to no avail. I was thankful we were on a hidden part of the place. One was irritating. I was sure I could not take it if other servers would have the same itch, add up other diners.

"So, you want us to have sex in front of her?" Edward blurted out. My abdomen notched but I decided to play it cool.

"Do you think that would stop her?" I laughed weakly. "I don't mind but maybe she would even ask if she could join."

A look came to his face but then the server was coming with our food. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the back of my neck and kissed me. I was surprised but easily responded to him, falling into the synchrony we had seemed to have. I pulled him closer as I wound my arms around his neck. Then, his hands trailed to the side of my body, making me shiver with delight. The server practically banged the plate, causing me to jump and break away from Edward. She glared at me and left. I did not kill her puppy. Assuming woman. It was as if I robbed her of Edward.

"I don't know her," Edward blundered, quickly knowing me. "I'm sure of that."

I laughed and kissed him chastely. "Why don't we eat so we can go home?"

A dark look fell on his face and I was thrilled and feared I had unleashed his monster.

He hurried through his dinner that I was getting ready for a Heimlich maneuver in case he choked. We were on his car as soon as we were done, and speeding home. The servants carried our luggage, with Jane watching with disdain, and I decided to take a shower since unloading may take a bit, and I was feeling grimy after a day outside. Maybe it would take the heat off.

Or so I thought.

…

…

…

The last aide had just gotten out of the room when I found myself being pounded against the door. I moaned and Edward's lips hungrily devoured mine. Our lips whispered to each other and I tilted my head to the side so I could kiss him longer without breaking for air. My arms wound on his neck while his went to my waist and hair. He was pressing his lower body deliciously against mine, all on the right places. I could feel him through the barriers of his clothing and my towel.

He pounded on me again, eliciting a throaty moan. He sought that opportunity as his tongue invaded my mouth and I was caught in his sweet taste. When I was badly in need of air, I pulled away but his lips refused to leave my skin. He planted hot, searing kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Oh my God, Edward!" I moaned as he sucked and licked and nipped every inch of skin my neck could offer. I was on fire. I could feel the pit of my stomach twisting and clenching that I was afraid I would come already. My breathing was coming in wild gasps and so was his.

"I want you," he growled. "I tried… ugh… But, I need to feel you… Fuck, fuck… I want you. Now."

It was at that moment that any semblance of restraint snapped. He sucked my ear lobe and I whimpered as he did it repeatedly, disenabling me to form a coherent reply aside from the erotic sounds I was making.

"Make… make me yours, Edward," I said between moans. "Mark me." He bit my neck and I cried in pure ecstasy. "Make love to me!" I cried out as he pounded me against the door.

With shaking hands, I managed to unbutton his shirt and yanked it away, revealing his delectable chest and broad shoulders to me. There was the forbidden v at the bottom of his torso and the area between my legs cried profusely.

"Like what you see?" he purred against my ear.

My labia must be so wet for I was feeling my juices flowing down my leg. I gasped when he suddenly inserted a finger in me, roughly thrusting. He was driving me insane.

"Edwaaaard," I moaned as he continued his crazy ministrations while sucking my face off.

"You're so tight, Bella, and so wet," he said huskily then rammed me with a second finger. I wailed in pleasure, clutching him tightly from the overpowering feeling.

I totally lost it when he assaulted my sex with a third finger and then going overdrive with his thrusts. I was too high that I bit down his shoulder while my orgasm rocked my body. His fingers never left me, which made my eruption flow with no end, until I felt him twitch against my thigh and felt the heat through his pants.

We were panting like kittens and we had not even taken off our clothes completely. When my orgasm subsided, he pulled out his fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking and licking my juices. I was so turned on.

He groaned. "God, Bella, you're so delicious," he said and kissed me. I tasted myself in him and mixed with his taste, it was pure treat. He pulled off his pants and I saw his sex hard. Again. Already. My cunt cried again. I thought of the leaking juices staining his thighs and whimpered, thinking of other places they could have been.

"Those were supposed to be mine," I whined as I slid my fingers between his thighs and swiped the juices. He shuddered and groaned when I licked it. "Edward, you're so yummy. This is so delicious."

He groaned louder and I found myself kneeling in front of him, his penis just a few hair strands from my hot mouth. "Can I?" I asked and he only grunted with his eyes closed.

I licked the length of his shaft and was rewarded by a heavy moan, which turned me on even more.

"Fuck, Bella."

I smiled and did the fastest I can to take him by surprise. I engulfed his whole length in one try and it shocked me that he did not fit even though he already hit my throat. I was undeterred, though, so I wrapped my hands around his length that would miss my mouth. I sucked and scraped my teeth against him as I pulled away, then quickly coming back for more. It was pure ecstasy. He grabbed my head and I thought he would yank me away, which I would not let him do. It would be his shaft, I guess.

However, he grabbed my head and started pacing on a speed suitable for him. He was continuously saying my name as he fucked my mouth. I did not want to disappoint so I did my best sucking and swirling and licking on his length. I palmed the rest and his scrota, pumping with all I could muster.

"Oh, Bella, that's so fucking good!" His head was thrown pack and panting heavily. I liked it. I loved it that I can make him feel this utmost pleasure. Not a moment later since I grazed my teeth on his shaft, hot liquid shot through my throat—and I swallowed it… all of it.

"Yum," I teased, licking his end after sucking everything off so I will not miss a drop.

The picture of him gasping for breath, his eyes closed and clenched shut, shudders rocking through his masculine body and that body-tingling smile he had made me squirm and with just watching him, I was heading to my second orgasm.

"Oh, fuck," I mumbled as I squirmed.

I was unsure how it happened that I found my arms pinned above me and my head was nestled on his pillow but I was not one to complain. Edward was on top of me—in all his naked glory—and was ravishing my lips. Skin to skin felt so good and amazing.

"Edward," I breathed through his lips. I squirmed and his already hard cock brushed against me, causing me to moan loud. That speared him on as he kissed me harder before uttering what I have wanted him to do all along.

"Can I taste you, Bella?"

I nodded vigorously. Yes, please!

He lingered for a few kisses more before he ventured down my body. I threaded my fingers through his messy locks as he planted open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I almost came off of the bed when he bit my left breast.

"Shit, sorry," he panted and kissed my breast. "Did I hurt you?"

I was already shaking my head. "No," I breathed, "that was fucking good. Do it again, Edward."

And he did. This time with more intensity that all I could do was scream his name and pull his hair. He was enjoying too much as he sucked the sides of it that I thought he would not notice my already perk nipples. Oh, how wrong I was. And how good it was to be wrong. He bit down my nipple while his fingers pinched the other nub.

"Don't come yet, love," he whispered with a growl. "Wait for me."

I may have been like a fish out of water as I fought it. I wanted to please him. And I wanted him to taste me.

"Edward," I groaned loudly. I was having a death grip on his hair and shoulders. My nails were already clenched on him. Finally, he went farther down to my navel and devoured it before placing himself in front of me. He was almost off his enormous bed. I wiggled in anticipation, closing my legs a bit but he growled.

"Is that for punishing me?" he asked.

"Noooo!" I shouted. My breathing was heavy. "Please, Edward. Take me… I can't… uh… I can't help it," I whimpered amidst scattered thought. His eyes became lidded and I might have released when he placed his head between my legs. His warm, supple hands skimmed and clutched my thighs and hips.

"Sorry for making you wait long," he murmured seductively. The vibrations of his voice reverberated through the confined space where he was and it tingled me to the extremes.

He licked my entire slit and did it a few times making me shiver in delight. I whimpered and moaned and groaned and he was driving me crazy. Before I could end up in a mental institution with his ministrations, I felt his fingers opening me. And the rest made me devoid of mental process.

I screamed his name and held his head nearer as his tongue darted in and out of my sex. His face was totally there. His breath tickled me in the most arousing way. I could feel my walls clenching as he groaned with every thrust and it aroused me. And I flew. My legs wound around his head and together with my hands, I pushed him deeper into me. It took him a huge sucking and nibbling of my bud that I exploded more and he was just so damn eager to taste me. If it was not in this erotic scene, it would have been comical as his eyes gleamed with anticipation as I erupted. His mouth secured itself on my sex and sucked me dry. Like a hungry lion, he sucked and licked and lapped at my juices. I was on high. When he was sure he had drank all of me, he kissed my sex and I swore he could suck me off again. He traveled up my body and once he reached my lips, he caught me in a long duress lip lock.

"You're so damn delicious, Bella," he groaned. His hands were roaming my body, my breasts being fondled.

I hummed in response and enjoyed him on me. I pulled down his waist so he would completely lay on top of me, then I felt his length steel hard against my left thigh, just a few hair strands from where I badly wanted him to be. He went to eat off my neck again when I broke for air.

"Edward," I panted. "I want you inside me."

His head immediately shot up, his eyes boring into mine at the same time I felt him twitch against my leg. I was again assaulted with the idea that he did not want me _that_ way. But after all we had done, what was I going to lose with hoping? He was all I ever wanted to give it away then.

"Don't you want me?" I asked in obvious hurt.

"No, Bella, it's not that," he exclaimed to assuage my fears. "It would hurt you, Bella. And I don't want to hurt you. You have no idea I've been dying to sink in."

"You won't hurt me. Besides, after that would be pure pleasure. I want you in me. Now," I commanded.

His head dipped to my neck and it felt like a surrender. I was unaware I could dominate a man. He kissed me again and positioned himself in my entrance. I was about to say I was ready but he was already slipping in me and I moaned. When he met my barrier, he paused.

"Please," I murmured to his ear.

"Tell me if you're hurt," he said and I nodded. With that, he thrust into me and I almost cried with the pain. I felt it being ripped. Edward allowed me to bite his shoulders as the pain racked me.

"Ssshhh, I'm sorry, Bella," he crooned and I was fighting my inane tears. I had shallow tears and I was afraid he would write it off as something more. "I love you," he said.

Could he really?

It was not long that the pain subsided and I was able to appreciate him inside me. I captured his lips and through whispers of our lips, I asked him to start moving. I was right to give it to him for it was worth the loss. Soon, we were rocking against each other in a rhythm and it was pure ecstasy. Every time, his thrusts went deeper and deeper that I felt I was being divided into two.

"Fuck, love, uh… you're so tight," he grunted.

I smirked. "You, _ugh_, you, _ugh_, like that?" I said.

His thrust went deeper and he smiled. "Hell, yes."

He went on a faster pace, pumping and thrusting in and out like there was no tomorrow. He would pull back almost completely out and then ram himself back. All I could do was moan in pure pleasure. He went to his ministrations with my breasts and I was feeling my walls clenching around his length.

"Yes, that's fucking good," he moaned and assaulted my nipples.

My breath was hitching and I was moaning his name. "Edwaa-aard," I gasped. "I'm comingggg."

His thrusts went faster and deeper that I could almost feel his pelvis against mine, which means I had accommodated his whole size! I remembered when he was unable to fit in my mouth. He was stretching me.

"Come with me, Bella," he grunted and I did. I screamed his name as I climaxed whilst his thrusts went faster that my sex was milking his. My nails dug on his flesh whilst he bit my other nipple, causing my orgasm to double.

When we both came down, we were panting. He had collapsed on top of me and I was hyperaware of where our skin was touching. He was still out of breath but he was already kissing me.

"That… was… amazing," he said in between pants.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Yes," I agreed. Suddenly, we were silent and he was the first to break it.

"About what I said—," he mumbled. I sighed. I knew it was too far-fetched.

"It's okay. I understand that you don't feel as strongly as I do," I said.

"No," he contradicted. "I mean it. I really do. I mean, uhm, yeah, it would be too early for anything like that to come out from me. And I was worrying you'll just write it off as some gibber. I was right." He was looking down, and I was unsure if he was staring at my breasts but that was not the matter at hand. "It's just… sheesh, I really suck at this," he smiled impishly.

"What I am saying is that I just want you to know what I have been feeling. I want you to know it early… so… so I won't lose you. Because I don't want to," he trailed off.

My eyes went moist as my heart squeezed. "Thank you. You made my nightmare a dream," I told him. "Can you believe if I say I feel the same?"

"Actually, I can."

I kissed him then smiled. I was sure I was glowing, blushing included. "I love you. And I will love you more," I proclaimed. "It's worth giving you my virginity."

We both laughed and it did amazing things to our still connected body. He hissed.

"How is that even possible?" I taunted. He smiled a blinding grin.

"This? I don't know…" he answered. He captured my lips and I moaned in his mouth when he started moving again.

And we were ready for it again.

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review. **

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7: The Glow and The After

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 7—** **The Glow and The After::**

_And there's nothing I can do, I just gravitate towards you_

_You're pulling on me like the moon, I just wanna get you sideways_

_I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance, Tell me where to put my hands_

_You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand_

_I'm not like the other boys, 'cause with you I've got no choice_

_You make me wanna lose my voice, I just wanna get you sideways_

_No, I'm not the type to lie but I might just start tonight_

_Let me turn off all these lights_

_You know that you could be my favourite lullaby_

_x La La, __**The Cab **__x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

I awoke with a smile when I felt his fingers, light and soft as feathers, brushing along my spine. He was making trails from the top of my shoulders down to my hips that I shivered in delight. I was thinking last night was a dream that I had confused with reality. However, that moment contradicted the confusion. There I was, lying comfortably against him, my head pillowed on his muscled chest. I sighed in contentment and wrapped my arms around him.

"Did I wake you, love?" he asked, his hands stopping.

I shook my head. "Don't stop, _please_. It feels good." I sighed audibly when he moved his hands again. He pulled me closer and started kissing me on the lips, on my jaw, on my ears, on my neck. I just laughed and kissed him back. "It's nice to wake up like this every morning," I commented.

He was running his nose along my shoulders when he replied, "I'll wake you up every morning like this, then. Uhm, are you feeling sore?" he asked as he nestled on his niche on my neck.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed like we hardly slept because of our activities. I was thinking it was almost daybreak. We just went on it again and again. Last thing I was aware of, we slept just… _together_. Talk about first times.

"Why do you sound like you've committed crime?" I taunted. I knew he was on the edge but I was still euphoric to play with him a bit.

"Bella," he reprimanded.

I chuckled. "I'm fine. A bit sore, but that's normal. All in all I'm so great."

A kiss on the lips and he asked, "Want me to massage you?"

"_There?"_ I replied naughtily. I was definitely up for morning trouble. His eyes darkened so I backpedalled. "Maybe it'll be perfect for some shower."

I got up and was heading for his bathroom when I heard a hiss from behind. I turned around and saw him staring at me. He looked like I killed his puppy, or splashed paint on one of his cars.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, crossing my arms, effectively plumping my breasts. His face instantly lit up as he rushed to me.

…

…

…

We emerged more than an hour later. That was one of the longest bath I ever had. If it was just showering, we could have done it within ten minutes but Edward—and partly myself… okay not partly—was making it very difficult. We continued touching each other and ended up having sex in the shower.

"So, I assume you don't want to go out today?" He wrapped his arms around me, my dress only on my stomach. I leaned against him. He was wearing a snug white shirt and cargo shorts while I had a flowing thigh-length cream dress.

"If you want to, you can make me," I said. "But _after last night_, I think it hurts to walk, sorry."

"That would be fine. I'd like to spend some quality time with you," he said and planted a kiss on my forehead then on my lips.

After breakfast, which we had to share with the automaton Jane, he introduced me to the rest of the members of the house, which then I tried harder to memorize which name went with whose face. We settled on the veranda of his living room, sharing a loveseat and enjoying the rich scent of life around us.

Jane was roughly over my age of nineteen and had been serving the Cullens since she was ten. I asked Edward why she was stoic and he said Jane was trained by their old servants who had been serving their family for generations. I also learned that he greatly respected her. She was just rigid but she was nice. I did not argue.

Felix was his chauffeur. I recalled what Jane remarked on my arrival and he laughed aloud.

"That makes me feel guilty," he said. "Maybe that was when he drove my Vanquish one time and there was this sort of stain—bird poop or grass or whatever—on the glass when he returned. I threw a fit by then but I was like sixteen? I think I locked myself in my room."

We laughed for some time with that and made fun of each other. Demetri was their gardener and utility man, Marcus and Didyme were the masters of the kitchen and tens of other servants whom only Riley, Siobhan, Zafrina, Charlotte, Peter and Kachiri I had met.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was my boyfriend—as he had asked me earlier that morning. The only son of Elizabeth and Edward Sr. He was originally from Chicago but his family moved there in Washington—as I came to know where I was—when he was five. He played piano, guitar and composed songs. And there were a lot of things we talked about that I had committed to memory. He was twenty-one, only three years older than me. But we share a lot in common other things, one was that he was orphaned, too.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"It was just over a year ago," he said. "A car crash. There was this crazy rummy who was hitting with my mother. My dad tried to get us out of there without any more trouble but the drunkard chased us on the highway. On a blind curve, a truck of log surprised us. That man survived… but my parents… they did not. We just came from celebrating my birthday that day." He was quiet then and I knew how much it hurt him. Tears flowed down my face and soon I was crying that Edward had to ease me.

"But… b-bb-ut you survived," I stuttered between sobs. "I'm sorry for your parents… but… Is it... is it wrong to say I'm happy that you survived? If you did not, what would have happened to me?" I shuddered as my previous nightmare filled my brain and I shook it off. "It may be selfish but I'm thanking anyone out there for keeping you for me."

He smiled a weak smile, kissing my hair. "You know, I've never been somewhat positive of things lately," he stated. "Not until I found you. Remember when I said yesterday that I was looking for a thing with forever?" I nodded. "I saw you and I knew, crazy as that sounds. I was hinting you but I guess what we have was just there for us to see." So I was right. "And I'm now thankful I'm still alive that I've met you," he said.

We had lunch out there, enabling us to escape Jane's glare for a meal. Because of what happened to his parents, he had to take over their company, which was what had been telling me I had heard his name before. He was just the owner of the Cullen World Group, a worldwide company that ventured on various fields such as banking, electronics, market, food, film, entertainment and other areas. Nope, it was not one like that underground company. Luckily, he had Esme's help in managing the company.

Esme was her "adoptive" mother, as he called it. She and her surgeon husband Carlisle Cullen were distant relatives of his father. It was sure a hefty thing to have a company—a worldwide at that—and be barely an adult.

He was too good to be true. He was already finished in college at Dartmouth when he was sixteen. It made me proud that my boyfriend or maybe husband—wait, fiancé first, right… whatever—was a gifted individual, no pun on his glorious looks. He asked me about my life so I told him all I knew up to my latest fate. He even asked me if I would want to continue my studies which I affirmed.

"Maybe I'll get a job first then from that, I'll work my way through college," I suggested. It may be hard but it was the best I could do.

"No you wouldn't. What I have is yours. You don't have to worry about tuition money," he disagreed.

"I won't touch it," I answered in a solid tone.

"What?" he exclaimed in mock horror. "You won't touch _it_?"

"Be serious, Edward." I hit him on the shoulders but I was already laughing with him. When our fits died, he spoke in a serious tone.

"Seriously, Bella, it's only one of the things I would be able to give you."

"But you've already given me _you_. That's too much. I believe in equilibrium and more from you would miss that," I replied sincerely. His eyes smoldered and he kissed me long and hard. Not a moment later, we were breathing heavily and he unleashed his arsenal.

"_Please, Bella? _Please, please, please," he begged as he sucked my neck off.

"Oh—okay," I breathed. "You know it's wrong to cheat, right?" I said and he just smirked.

That night, we spent most of the evening in a "heated argument" until we were too exhausted and drift to sleep. The next weeks were spent in bliss and there were times we would not get out of our room until the noon sun was overhead. Well, to be justified, we were not just lying around and _doing nothing_. There was never a day or a night we would not have sex and I was fine with that. _Very, very, very_ fine.

xxx

xxx

xxx

One morning, I woke up alone, reaching around me but there was no Edward anywhere. I sat with a start and surveyed our room but there was still no sign of him. I padded to the bathroom, the wardrobe, but still no Edward.

Panic escalated. I felt my heart was tightening and I was afraid everything was a dream that I started crying. It was not my fault that my emotions were tapped to my tear ducts. Right then, my vision aided me with a folded piece of paper at the foot of the bed.

x

**My dearest Isabella,**

**I have an emergency meeting in the city and might be gone until twilight. I'm sorry if I have to go too early. I don't want to wake you at an ungodly hour… well, after last night, that would be too rude of me, right? I'll miss you badly.**

**I'll make it up to you tonight. I PROMISE.**

**Edward Anthony**

x

Okay, I should be fine until dusk, I thought.

Oh, who was I fooling? I was already missing Edward. I missed his touch, his kisses, his voice, his face, his smile. But I knew this would just be one of the accounts this would happen. And I would not let it build a gap between us. I would not make it hard on him.

I read his note again and anticipation wrapped me with his last line. I promise. I smiled. He did not have to. He would still be too good.

I chanced a glance on the bedside table and was met by the clock saying it was a quarter past ten. But even more, there was a telephone on a little table beside it. Its light was blinking, indicating a message. I almost flew to get there but I managed to get caught with the hem of my robe and fell—thankfully—on the bed. I lunged for the phone and I almost cried when I heard his voice.

"Good morning, my dearest Isabella," he said. "Wait—we're even okay? I even didn't put you're other name while I did mine. Okay, do you hate me now and I sound nuts?" He laughed while I was having difficulty finding the grip of my tear ducts.

He groaned. "God, I'm losing my mind here. Can you believe they called me too early and now I'm trapped here while the rest of the board is still at home? I can't believe they fucked with the schedule of the meeting. I should be home right now with my gorgeous wife instead of staring at the ceiling!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. My senses caught his word wife and I loved it. "God, Bella, I'm missing you already." He was whining and I could almost imagine how his lips would pout and the look that would come to his eyes.

My mind took me a few days back when he actually whined when he thought I was angry with him _while_ we were making love. I did not know what ticked me off to act like a child—maybe about college—but Edward sulked and whined. His face was a pure devastation and it melted my heart. I kissed his pouted lips and we continued where I ruined it. How I wish I could kiss him at that moment.

"Bella," his voice dragged, "call me on this number… I need to hear you…"

As soon as he said that, I was off and calling him. A part of my brain surmised he may be out or already in a meeting, but on the fifth ring, the phone connected.

"Hello, Bella?" His voice was becoming lively but his heavy breathing was audible.

"No, this is Jane," I mocked. I may have made a regurgitating sound if I was not sobbing.

"So you're saying that your voice is stoic? Uhm, can you please give the phone to my wife, then? I badly miss her," he replied. Again, I was the wife. I was not complaining.

"I miss you too, honey," I said, sniffling a bit.

"Are you crying?" His voice was now in the concerned tone I had loved. I denied it but my voice cracked and it gave me away. It took a few minutes before I was able to assure him it was just that I missed him and my previous fright when I woke up alone.

"So, what were you doing when I called? Running around the building?" I jested to lighten the mood. He chuckled and it was like an antidote for our gloom.

"No, I was getting coffee outside when I heard the phone ring. So I sprinted inside my office. I have been waiting for you all along. I thought you're mad and decided to ignore me."

"Why would I ignore my husband?" I snorted.

"That sounds nice, coming from you." His voice was velvet like melting honey. "It's my dream, you know, and I can't wait to turn it into reality."

My heart could have stopped and I was crying again. Stupid ducts. "I want to be a part of that reality, too," I told him.

"You already are," was what he said.

We talked a few more minutes about things and laughed our heads off on trivial matters.

"So, how is the ceiling? Any good on that?" I asked light-heartedly.

"Pffft. Same old. I'd rather stare the tip of a hair strand of my wife rather than that," he replied.

"You've been talking of this wife all along. She must be very lucky that you love her that much," I said. "Can I know who she is?"

"Well, my wife is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen but she'd rather be called Bella or it's your head. On the contrary, I'm lucky—the luckiest—that she loves me," he answered. Then, I heard a door opening and I knew his meeting might be about to start.

"It's on, right? Don't worry about me, Edward. Berate them for making you wait," I giggled.

"I love you. So much."

He sighed, a happy one. "I love you too, Bella. Forever."

With that we hung up and I made my way to start the day. I was making my way to the garden, wanting to escape Jane. She was never happy to see his master happy with me. She always made it obvious that I was unwanted and unwelcomed in her life, which was tangled with Edward.

However, Zafrina caught my attention with her loads of photo albums. She gave them to me and asked me to look at them. So I ended in our room, laughing and giggling with the pictures of my husband. I chose to pad around our room in my nightie, since the day was being unreasonably humid. No worries, I locked the door so no one would see me in my indecent attire. I was getting hornier. I laid there thinking of him cuddling with me.

I might have slept, for it seemed just like a matter of seconds, that I was awoken by someone hovering above me. He kissed me awake and was making his way down my neck, his warm hands cupping the expanse of my elbows. I moaned and arched my body a little off the bed, meeting his lips. He had a bit of stubble, making his chin tickle my neck as he went his way. I was already prepared on how he would make up for missing the whole day.

"Stop that, Edward," I giggled. "It tickles." I playfully pushed him away but was surprised with his answer.

"I'm not Edward. He's not home. Yet."

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review. **

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8: Moment of Truth

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 8—Moment of Truth ::**

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless,_

_Really something, it's fearless. _

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_x Fearless, __**Taylor Swift **__x_

xxx

xxx

xxx

He was whispering seductively at my ear that my body responded to him. It knew him. However, his declaration went elsewhere in my mind.

"WHAT?" I shouted as I pushed him away. My eyes flew open only to see a smirking Edward looking at me with amused eyes.

"Hello, love," he greeted, unashamed, while he continued his kissing and ministrations with my body. He was deftly removing the straps of my nightgown. My eyes narrowed and this time, I gave him a real push.

"Don't you 'hello love' me. Do you think you can just have sex with me after scaring the crap out of my body? I thought it was someone else! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

He shrugged. "Just making some fun and…"

"Fun?" I cut off. "Is that all you want from me, then? A little fun? Then what? Let me guess, you'll return me to that shit hole? Then you'll get someone else to have fun with, right?"

I was too agitated that the waterworks burst without prior notice, too aggravated to initially notice that Edward's sunny attitude was replaced by the totally shocked and hurt expression on his face. But when I did, I wished I had a time machine. He was staring at me, his emerald eyes wide, his mouth partly open. I replayed what I had said in that spur of the moment and I badly wanted to bite my tongue off, or even pull it off. What was wrong with me?

"Bella—" he stuttered. "I've never—" He was incredulous and it was evident how much I had hurt him. "How can you—" he tried again but he was on the edge already. He was falling apart.

"Edward," I muttered weakly. I moved toward him, my hand outstretched and wanting nothing more than to keep him there; but he moved back and it was like a slash of knife on me. "Edward, that was not what I meant… I'm _so_ sorry."

"No, Bella," he murmured. "No, it's okay. It's my fault… I'm sorry… Sorry…" He was losing it. I was breaking him, just like that.

I embraced him and crushed my lips to his, though he was still shell-shocked he did not resist. When reality came back to him, he crushed me to the marble of his chest, his arms constricting around me.

"I'm _so _sorry, Bella. I promise that's not it," he swore as his lips were on my hair.

I shushed him. "I just overreacted—" He seemed to protest so I changed my course. "I was irritated, okay… That was true but… well, I mean, would I want someone else touch me lest see me almost naked?"

"Sorry… what can I do for you? God… I'm such a jerk," he said as he hung his head.

How do I phrase it? "Well, if you want I could punish you for that." What was I saying? Oh yes. I was just getting horny.

"Just as long as you'll forgive me," he said solemnly.

"Oh, I forgive you," I smirked. "I don't know if you'll forgive me." With that, his pants were off and I was hungrily sucking his long shaft. Edward hissed.

"Bellaaa," he groaned. I smiled and while looking at his eyes through my lashes, I bit his member. He screamed. I was rewarded moments later. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

He was groaning so loud that it was hard to keep my head up for my punishment. The need to just suck him dry was overpowering me. I closed my eyes and swallowed, my throat muscles clenching around his sex, eliciting a moan. He was almost there; I could feel it in the heat and hardness he was exhibiting in my mouth. Time for the prize then.

With a pop, I released his shaft. Edward looked so deserted. I just grinned at him, knowing my punishment was well-done. What I thought of was done. However, I did not include Edward on the factor… and he had other things to do.

I screamed as he suddenly slammed into me—me already on my back on the bed while he was over me. My underwear and brassiere were just yanked off like paper or tissue. I thought he reached my uterus with that thrust.

"Fuck, Edwaaard," I screamed. But it felt so good.

"That wasn't nice," he growled. "Now, let me introduce you to _my_ punishment."

He slammed again into me and the force shook the bed and banged the headboard against the wall. I whimpered and panted his name. I held onto his shoulders for dear life. He banged and slammed so hard that my breasts bounced happily onto his face. Already there, he devoured my melons with much force like how he was fucking me. He nipped the mounts of my breasts before biting the sensitive bud atop of it. His thrusts became faster and deeper and stronger that it felt I was being divided into two at my sex. I wrapped my legs around his body and we both moaned as our fucking got even better. There was no unclaimed territory in me as I was totally marked as his. Outside _and_ inside.

"Edddwaarrddd!" I was moaning at his ears so loud but I could care less if the whole neighborhood heard me. I was so close. "Almost there, baby—"

He made a deep thrust that reached my canal and I screamed as I came, my nails clawing at his shoulders. My legs tightened around his torso. At the same time, Edward's hot seed spurted through me. I realized later that he had been holding off, allowing me to come first, since I had already brought him near climax before he fucked my brains out.

We laid there panting, with him completely pressed to me. A little later, he was pulling out of me and I would not just have that. With my feeble and still shaking hands, I restrained him from making any movement especially _that_. I heard him chuckle.

"Don't you want to breathe?"

"Stay there or you'll never get in," I threatened. I felt smug when he made a show of being still and then so deliciously thrusting inside me again.

"If I don't get out, I won't be able to do that." He thrust again and again.

"Edward," I breathed. He was driving me insane.

He sucked my ear lobes, my neck, my jaw before assaulting my lips. I smiled.

"You're spent, love," he whispered as he pulled out of me.

I whimpered.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, freezing almost halfway out.

"No," I whimpered again. "I want you to punish me again."

"Bella."

I pulled him back in and nuzzled his neck. "_Please, Edward?_"

He kissed me passionately and started the division of my being, slamming into me again. I was thankful the walls and the bed were reinforced.

xxx

xxx

xxx

I was sore the next day. My lips were sore, my breasts were sore, my ears were sore, my neck was sore, my sex was sore. But it was not an unpleasant feeling. There was pleasure in it. Utterly, infinitely, pure pleasure.

After our activities last night, Edward was totally spent and was still asleep, his arm draped over my stomach. I laid there, tousling his hair when I was reminded that he probably have commitments that day. I should wake him in any case. Right then, the infamous flying entities on the left and right appeared. Before they could start bickering and drive me insane, I kissed Edward to wake him.

He kissed back, his arms automatically tightening around me and pulling me closer.

"Morning," he greeted.

I kissed him chastely. "Don't you have any office matters to deal with today?"

"Don't you want me here? I could make one, then." I looked pointedly at him. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay indoors. Or in this room, rather," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

My heart raced and my face must have looked like I won the lottery. "Really?" He nodded and already I consumed him.

"Wait," he said. I may have looked hurt because he immediately amended, "I would just do something _really_ important."

He silenced my protests with a kiss when he rose and went to retrieve his pants from where I had stashed it last night.

"Nice backside," I hooted as he bent to get his pants.

He grinned but he looked at me with bedroom eyes. "Love, I need to do something," he said in a reprimanding tone. "We'll get here later." He patted his buttocks and I growled at him for teasing me.

While he distracted me with that tease, he had already retrieved what he needed and went back to the bed. He pulled me to the center of the bed; he was kneeling in front of me while I sat. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed. When they opened, he immediately took me in, his emerald eyes probing on my chocolate orbs.

"Things may be a bit out of order. I know we've only known each other for more than a month and we've done… uhm… And the…" he took a deep breath, "the sex is _so _great… but that is not why I'm doing this. You know me enough that I don't want to let go of things I want."

This is so surreal. This cannot be happening.

I gasped as he presented a black velvet box with satin cover, in which lied a gold ring with intricate heart designs and diamonds which I decided not to think much of. Every hearted twisted and looped into another heart. There was no end; it just went around and around. What made it even lovelier was a single detail that tied the beautiful ring to me.

_IMS-C._ My initials. Isabella Marie Swan-_Cullen_.

"We may not have met in the most beautiful circumstances. I may not be the best man out there… but I can be the best man I can be only for you. Isabella Marie Swan," he breathed. His eyes smoldered as he took my left hand. "Will you marry me?"

Yes! "Yes, Edward. I will marry you! I love you." I jumped on him and kissed him earnestly.

With that, he placed the ring on my finger and kissed it. We both marveled the ring and how it fit perfectly on where it was. Talk about naked proposal.

I looked into his eyes, his emerald eyes, and they were triumphant. I twisted around and situated myself on his lap, effectively straddling him. His arms wound around me as we kissed and nibbled each other. Without further much ado, I moved closer to him and drove my sex on his steel-erect shaft. He moaned and devoured my neck hungrily to let me breathe.

It was the best ride of my life as I laid him on his back and bounced up and down on his erection. It must have been a sight for him, seeing his wife riding him with bouncing breasts so he pulled my body down to his and started with his breast-fast while his fingers went busy with my clit and sex. I groaned loudly each time he added a finger and was already on my climax.

"Fuck, I'm coming, Edwaaard," I moaned.

He pushed deeper and clawed at my walls with his fingers, and I was undone. He helped me pumping with his hands at my sides and leading me up and down. He stiffened and hot come erupted in me. His shaft was like a wild snake twitching in me. It felt so damn good.

I was still panting and breathing heavily when I felt Edward shift beneath me. I was about to complain—I would not allow him to leave – but then he lowered himself and positioned his mouth in front of my sex. I could have held a rigid pose in surprise but he licked my slit causing my knees to buckle. He held my waist and pumped me on his mouth. I was fucking his talented mouth!

I could feel the notch building again as his tongue invaded me repeatedly, swirling around to get the remains of my orgasm. His nose was literally on my clitoris and his breathing and moaning sent tingles straight to my abdomen.

"Ugh… Fuck you and you talented mouth, Edward," I moaned.

In return, he bit my clit and like a vending machine, my come flowed out from my sex into his mouth. I helped Edward continue pumping myself on his mouth as he sucked and lapped my juices. I was squirming and squealing and moaning. It was pure ecstasy. Euphoria. He literally ate me off.

Once I came down from my high, he straightened and embraced me. We waited until our breathing went a bit fine.

"So, ugh, what will we do on our, ugh, honeymoon? Maybe we should practice more," I purred. I can do this all my life.

He groaned but slammed himself into me.

It was one of the many rehearsals we had before our wedding.

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review. **

So that's it for the original SDoBN. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 9: You Picked Me

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare**

_**by **_bluegrey atticus

xxx

**:: Chapter 9: You Picked Me ::**

_I've been looking for that special one, and I've been searching for someone to give my love_

_And when I thought that all the hope was gone, a smile, there you were and I was gone_

_I always will remember how I felt that day, a feeling indescribable to me_

_I always knew there was an answer for my prayer, and you, you're the one for me_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

x One In A Million, **Bosson** x

xxx

xxx

xxx

* * *

"Bella, calm down, okay? He needs you in one piece. Let's get your hair done and before you know it, he's already here."

Rose had tried her damnedest to keep me from pacing across the room, her words soothing me as a mother's would to her child. But I cannot bring myself to sit down and collect myself. Just not yet. Until I knew he was alright. I bit my lower lip nervously and looked at her, my eyes beseeching for understanding.

"But Rose, please. I'm worried for Edward. He's not yet here. What if… what if something happened to him? You know h-how that would feel? Can you expect me to just sit there?"

Rose exhaled and flipped her phone open while I fidgeted with a few stray locks of my hair. Not wanting to pester my friend more than she had to endure from me, I listened furtively for any arrival of automobiles all the way to the driveway or anyone walking from the hallway and knocking on my door.

It was _our_ wedding day. We both had agreed to have the ceremony in the property—house and all the land the reception needs—which had turned into a fairy-tale, except mine was in reality. There were white and green on every surface; he said white was for my skin and I chose the green from his eyes. I had not seen the rest. Yet.

The reception would be out on our lawn, which from our room, was teeming with life. I could even hear the songs they were playing, songs Edward and I had chosen. Some classics and good contemporary.

Happy as anyone should expect me to be, I was. No one can see me wearing a frown and I was bouncing on my heels every time I move, as if a dance would be on. That was until Jane—the vain human inside that small frame—walked in and brusquely informed us that Edward was not yet downstairs but left a message for me not to worry as he was on his way already. Throughout the months of my residence in the mansion, through the months of the wedding planning, Jane never warmed up to me. To be fair, I didn't also. My panic seeped in and Jane popped every surface with her seeming nonchalance. That and the way she delivered the message didn't sit well with me. So there I was—a fidgeting mess.

"Talk to her, _please._" Rose's histrionic voice reached me from the bubble of my musings before she physically could.

I looked at her blankly. She huffed and nudged the phone, placing it near my ear. Gingerly, holding it in place with my own hands, I spoke through the phone.

"Bella." His voice brought calmness but I never missed the reproach it entailed.

My throat tightened. "Edward." I breathed in relief. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Even through the phone, I heard his sigh.

"Everything's fine, love. I am perfectly fine. You just don't know how more than fine I am right now. Just some time lapse I needed to fix for this day, which have been settled. _Nothing to worry about_, Bella. I'm sorry you have to worry, baby. You should be happy today."

"I am," I swooped in. Never would I want him to misinterpret my tone for other things. "I am so happy, Edward. I'm just worried for you, you know."

Seconds ticked by but I didn't hear from him. Just stomping and voices and his heavy breathing.

"Edward?" I asked as I rose on my feet in agitation. Come on… who wouldn't be on their toes if their groom was missing hours before their own wedding? "Babe?"

"Sorry about that, baby. I'm here."

"What? You're where?" I asked, perplexed. A knock on the door. My head immediately snapped to my door and I all but walked to rush to it.

"No! Na-ah." Rose, who I had actually forgotten to be in the room with me, suddenly flung her body against the door. She was wagging her manicured index finger to me, and it was more of like an annoying reminder, a prohibition of what I wanted. "You can't see each other before the wedding, you two."

"Rosalie," Edward and I whined at the same time.

Rose rolled her eyes. One thing about her was that she was tenacious, really tenacious.

"No pouting will work on me, Bella. Edward, get out of here. Get ready downstairs!" she ordered.

"We can't see each other _but_ can I please hold her hand?" Edward's voice reached us from the other side of the door and even through the phone I was still gingerly holding.

My face immediately beamed, my feet carrying me nearer to Edward. That was not bad, at all.

"Yes, Rose. That's right. Please."

"'_That's right'_. You two lovers gang up on your friend," she exclaimed with sarcasm but I saw her hand twist the knob of the door. With a stern look, she opened it and posed herself on the side. "You have two minutes."

His hand popped in from outside. He may have been wearing his shirt already as I saw the cuffs of it, leading me to his hands. I held it in between mine.

"Bella," he breathed at the same time I also enunciated his name. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I was lapsing into calmness. "Just a few more hours, love. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me, too, Edward," I answered. "Just some enduring under a blonde's supervision and I'll be running away with you."

He laughed. Music. Rose snorted. Nice accompaniment.

"Hmm… How many times have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

Rose gave the door a little push, not enough to hurt any of us. Of course, she would not want either the bride or groom to be limping on any part for the ceremony and subsequent photos or video footages.

"Oh, puh-lease. Thirty seconds, my dears," she said as she smiled sardonically.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." I froze at my soon-to-be new name. I liked it. Very, very much.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen. Forever. In spite of all that would come our way."

"Time's up." Rose was smiling at me, mocking on every curve of her lips.

"I'll see you later, baby. I'll be the one in white," I remarked, squeezing his warm hands before letting go.

There was a pause before he returned the gesture. "I'll meet you at the altar." With that, he raised my hand and… very ardently, kissed it.

I had just sat in front of Rose's primping mirror, all content and calmed, when my phone rang.

"_Sooner than it is supposed to be as I want, you'll not be wearing anything later and for the next days. Or weeks."_ With that, Edward's call ended before I could answer and I was left with blood boiling under my skin and coursing through my veins.

_That rascal!_ It was not like we never made love before but hell! My body started to electrify with his words.

xxx

I gripped the billows of my dress. My wedding dress. It was a tube-styled white gown that hugged my breasts perfectly and pronounced the curves I was not aware of having, which Edward contradictorily said was there all along. The thought of him alone sent the wildest flutters in the pit of my stomach and I was on my hyperventilation-prevention breathing again.

There was the intricate veil on my head, a family heirloom that Elizabeth Masen had used when she became one with Edward Cullen, Sr. Wagner's spectacle made its way to my ears but footed me on the ground. Tripping was not I would be worried of, just the reaction of having so many people staring at me. It nerved me.

But it was the vision of Edward, the man I loved, the man I had conquered for to be with, the man who was waiting for me from this treacherous stairs, at the end of the aisle. As it was in the end of everything, when I thought of my life having been ended by my own doing months ago for my tragic fate, he was there and he saved me.

He once told me: it was him whom I had saved. It was him whom I had rescued from a pit of darkness, of _a life without knowing me_. A life, he said, not worth living at all.

It filled me with happiness and gratitude that we had this same feeling for each other. For I may had come a long way and went through many roads, got calloused and cut and everything, but having him in my life for all of it was what I would have wanted all along. If my parents knew this and saw me on my wedding day, I knew they would be happy for me.

"_Don't let other people say what's right, who's right for you, Bella_." My mom once told me this. "_Even in the strangest circumstances, you can find the man who's just made for you… but say, this world is strange, dear. _

"_People would scoff – it's the human past time – and they would say you're not good for him or that he's not good for you. But good is a very ambiguous word, right? What's good for you is different for them. Once you've found him, you've found joy; you'll know he's worth everything and you deserve him_."

Yes. I believed in my mom. There was certain relativism among us. With that, I made my way, with Rose and the rest of the fanfare in front of me. I was subtly blinded by the flashes of light that welcomed me as I walked to the aisle. But I ignored them, all of them—the spectators, the crowds, the visitors; my vision tunneled through the haze. And there he was.

Wearing a divine white tuxedo, Edward broke into a smile when our eyes connected and I was not marching with the rhythm of the music anymore. It was our song, our pace and it was what we would follow. As my hands touched the miracle of his, I knew I was home, as I had been all these time. I knew I was staying at the right place. We promised our vows and we gave each other more than those. We slipped our rings to each other.

I used to denigrate this sacrament, treating it as something trivial. But really, having your own—and as beautiful as it was—would turn your perspective. I could still hear every word of the day.

"I do," I rang victorious.

"I do." Edward choked on with tears.

His beautiful emerald eyes sparkled with them, his luscious lips mirroring his felicity. Without further much ado, he cradled my face with his hands and leaned down to me—the minister festinating with his cue words. But Edward and I were good—we were faster.

Our lips met, and I welcomed his hot mouth into mine. It was a devouring. Not a quest for domination. It was a point of conciliation, of union. We barely heard the applause of the visitors as I threw my arms—bouquet and all—around his neck and pushed myself deeper into our kiss. Here was when time became inconsequential. We smiled against each other's lips, lingering and pressing for a few more before Rose would stand and interrupt as. After a final whisper, he turned me toward the visitors, who in turn, applauded once more.

The reception flowed seamlessly and we were bouncing from arms to arms with the greetings and well-wishing. There were Edward's business people and friends, the women all looking fleetingly to my, er, husband. I had to admit, that would not have to get some getting used to.

I knew that feigned look they were sporting. All smiles at me and Edward, wishing how beautiful our marriage and relationship would be. All the time as I was wishing well for their gnashes and claws. Knew it well enough. I just laughed and when Edward asked the reason behind it, I candidly answered.

"I'm just showing the world that you've been officially off the market."

In return, he looked to where my vision was and joined in with my laughter. "You're evil," he teased with a wicked glint in his eyes, nuzzling on his niche in my neck. "But I think that's part of your charm…"

The laugh came again and I could have giggled all the way if not that my lips—and hands—became _too_ preoccupied.

There were Rose and his humongous but bear of a husband, Emmett _and_ their little Henry McCarty. Angela was next with Ben. Also, my new in-laws were there, Carlisle and Esme.

"I have not thought I would see him smile again and now, he's totally beaming. Thank you for bringing such happiness to our Edward, Bella," Esme whispered to me. We both looked at him and he was exuding of joy.

Carlisle seemed to voice out what passed between me and his wife.

"Look at you, Edward. All smiles and everything. You're Aunt Esme and I are very happy for you. Make each other happy."

"Thanks, uncle. It's all because of Bella," he answered.

When I looked up on his face, he was looking at me with pride and reverence. There was nothing else I could do but to stand on my toes and kiss him. Literally, we were snuggling and kissing throughout – but hey, we were already married – and we cannot get ourselves off of each other. A throat cleared and we had to break apart for anyone who it was that approached us.

First I saw was a tall, blonde man, smiling endearingly at us. Based on the look he was giving Edward, it was a mental pat on the back of a friend. Before Edward could introduce me to his friend, a thrilling voice broke through us, a figure popping from behind the man.

"Congratulations, Bella!" She rushed to hug me and I stood frozen before recognition hit me like a wrecking ball. My friend! Oh, geez, my friend!

"Alice! I can't believe it! It's you!" It was a surprise! "I didn't know you'll come. Is this -?"

My husband smiled his lop-sided smile. "Surprise," he whispered to me.

"I love you! Thank you! I love you, forever!" I was hugging him fiercely and peppering his face with kisses.

He caught my lips and sealed it for a passionate kiss. The laughing visitors cheered. "I think I'm going to like giving you… surprises," he said without breaking his glance on me.

"You know what surprises I'd like," I leered. Realizing, I looked behind Alice and recognized the man she was with. "Hello, Jasper."

"Congratulations, Bella. Let me just say you're beautiful, as your husband have always boasted to me," he jested, leering on Edward.

"Oh, yes, you are _so_ beautiful, Bella. We should've been here earlier but there were some troubles back at the airport. Thankfully, Edward helped us out earlier. Thanks again."

"Earlier?" I asked my husband. Was that what he did earlier?

"It's a part of it, love," Edward answered, already knowing what I was referring to. "Alice was pestering me that she would not take it if she cannot be in time for the very beginning of the ceremony."

I cannot help but smile. Alice was like an important family to me—since I had lost my biological parents and there were few acquaintances I had left at home—and as it happened, he arranged having them here for our wedding. After all, she was the one who brought me to Edward. That alone was enough and every reason worth for me to be grateful to her.

"Not that I don't like the wedding for it's _totally majestic_, Bella, but I would've loved to plan this wonderful day, too. It's the only thing I can do for thanking you, for all the support… you know, back then," Alice murmured, giving an approving look on our surroundings. Kudos to Rose and Ang for everything. "I should've helped. Oh well, there's still the christening!"

Our dance suddenly came on and Jasper and Alice left me and my husband regrouping ourselves as we spun around, our arms wrapped on each other.

It was not that I had not thought of it. I had. There was no naivety of what we were capable of aside from loving each other intensely. What had me pinned was the thought of how Edward would react to that. He was a career man and all. And most man like that hated it to be brought up, like the thought alone was a deal breaker. So I was peeved and frustrated and sad and…

And all my fears went through the drain when he answered a thing against all grains of my preconceived mind. He dipped his head on my shoulders, tremors of his breath tickling my heated skin.

"I'd love that. Having children with you. I have been thinking of it since… since you came into my life. I want them badly. I imagined having a little boy that would come running up to me when I get home from work; I want a boy first so we could have a prince who would protect his siblings. He would have your eyes, your beautiful face." He was whispering, his hot breath wafting against my neck. "And I imagined having our princess, a sweet but brave daughter who would take up on you. She would be as beautiful, sweet and caring as her mother…"

We were no longer dancing; we just stood in the middle of the dance floor, embracing each other. And there I was content. I smiled to myself, kissing his cheek tenderly, making him sigh and lean down more comfortably to me.

"You just don't know how relieved and happy I am to hear that," I whispered, emotions so profound assaulting me.

"Don't cry, love," he whispered, his forehead resting on mine as he kissed my tears away. Flashes of light feverishly drowned us, but we didn't care.

A song—one we both sang to each other and had loved it ever since—broke through our little bubble, and we sang with it, staring at what we had—each other.

Edward tightened his hold around my waist and we were flushed on each other. His eyes were gleaming, the song breaking into an attention-grabbing opening as he planted a devious kiss on my ringed hand. Everyone may have been watching us.

"_One, two, three, counting out the signs we see, the tall buildings, fading in the distance, only dots on a map… Four, five, six, the two of us a perfect fit, _you're all mine_, all mine," _I declared, the words were like my arrival.

"_And all I can say is you blow me away…_ _Like an apple on a tree hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach but_ you picked me_, like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece, _I was difficult to see but you picked me_, yeah you picked me…" _Out of nowhere, he picked me. Saved me. Loved me.

"_So softly, rain against the windows and the strong coffee warming up my fingers in this fisherman's house, you got me, searched the sand and climbed the tree and brought me back down, and all I can say is you blow me away…" _

Edward specifically loved this stanza; it reflected how he was an uptight, no nonsense man before there was me, as he once told me in the midst of an intimate talk we had. He had never allowed other people to meddle much with his life, just a chosen few, and when his parents died tragically, it pushed him farther away from humanity. Work and work. And now, I had introduced him back to the world.

"_Like an apple on a tree hiding out behind the leaves, _I was difficult to reach but you picked me_, like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece, I was difficult to see but you picked me, yeah you picked me…"_

We never made it past the instrumental part this time, as we were already kissing each other, my tears mixed in it. Applause erupted around us and if I was not busy, or if I was one of them, I could have had made a standing ovation.

But, even for all of those musings, I would never want to be anywhere else than where I was at that moment. Anywhere where there would be Edward, there would be me.

* * *

**Read. Rate. Review.**

Thanks


End file.
